Servant of eviL
by PczZitoO
Summary: La historia de dos hermanos que son separados por la codicia de los demás,secretos, amor, desilusión y por ultimo tragedia.
1. ENCUENTRO

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media. La trama es original de Mothy, adaptada por mi persona._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**ENCUENTRO**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en el reino amarillo, la reina dio a luz a un par de gemelos quienes heredaron los ojos azules de su recién fallecido esposo y su cabellera dorada como el oro. La reina estaba tan feliz que hizo que todas las campanas tocaran en ese mismo instante en el cual ella decía:

"_De ahora en adelante tú te llamaras Rin y tú Len, futuros gobernantes de esta tierra."_

La duda hizo acto de presencia, ya que la ley de esa tierra decía que solo uno podría gobernar mientras que el otro sería condenado a muerte. Al recordar esto se negó a que alguno de sus hijos corriera tal destino, mientras ella estuviera viva no dejaría que sucediera.

Así pasaron 7 años en los cuales vivió feliz con sus dos hijos, hasta que la reina enfermo y poco a poco fue consumida por aquella enfermedad hasta que murió. Dejando a sus dos hijos a cargo del parlamento quienes organizaron una junta para decidir quién gobernaría el país.

Después de una larga discusión declararon que el hijo mayor gobernaría, en este caso sería la pequeña Rin, mientras que Len no moriría simplemente se le quitarían todos sus derechos reales y se convertiría en el sirviente de la princesa.

Mientras tanto en el jardín real se encontraban dos pequeños de 7 años jugando en el césped

—Len, Len, mira lo que hice —decía una niña mientras le enseñaba una corona hecha de flores de muchos colores

—¡ Que hermosa es! Pero se vería más hermosa así —dijo el pequeño mientras colocaba la corona sobre la cabeza de su hermana, la cual le dedico una sonrisa cálida y radiante

—Pero esta corona quiero que tú la tengas, yo puedo hacer más cuando yo quiera —respondió Rin mientras se la entregaba a sus hermano, quien mostraba un leve sonrojo.

De pronto unas personas del parlamento se encontraron frente a ellos

—Señorita Rin debe venir con nosotros —dijo un señor de estatura baja con un bigote que lo hacía ver de una forma ridícula

—Pero yo quiero estar con Len —replicó la pequeña

—Lo sentimos pero Len ya no podrá estar más con usted —intervino otro hombre con cara de pocos amigos

—Ya no podrá vivir en el palacio, ahora será un sirviente más

Al terminar de decir esto un hombre corpulento agarro a Len de la mano para dirigirse a la casa de los empleados, pero se sorprendió al notar que el niño se soltó de su agarre

—¡ No! yo no quiero ir a ningún lugar, quiero estar con Rin

—Y yo con Len

—Entonces tendremos que hacerlo de la manera difícil —dijo el hombre de estatura baja dando un ademan para que los separaran

En ese momento ambos hermanos fueron sujetados y llevados a direcciones contrarias

—Hermana —gritaba el pequeño con desesperación

—Hermano —sollozaba Rin

Ambos trataron de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas pero el agarre era más fuerte. Después de esto Len fue enviado a un internado para que no tuviera contacto con Rin.

Le enseñaron con ser un sirviente y todo acerca de un buen servicio hacia un monarca, mientras que Rin se volvió una niña problemática aun cuando le enseñaban como debía comportarse para ser una señorita de sociedad ella se negaba a actuar como tal.

Con el pasar del tiempo Rin se volvió una niña egoísta y caprichosa ante los ojos del pueblo, muchos la tachaban de malvada lo cual la hizo ganarse el apodo de _Malvada Rosa_ ya que era tan bonita como una, pero eso no le quitaba lo cruel.

A los 14 años Rin subió al trono convirtiendo en una tirana, por lo cual la gente llamaba al reino amarillo como el reino de la inhumanidad.

**RIN POV**

Salí corriendo del palacio estaba tan desesperada por llegar al puerto hoy era un gran día

¡Hoy regresaba él a mí!

No me di cuenta de cuando llegue al puerto estaba tan emocionada que no me fije que ya estaba parada en frente del barco.

Comencé a buscarlo con mi vista pero no había rastros de él, eso hizo que un pensamiento cruzara por mi cabeza "tal vez el no llegue hasta mañana o si me equivoque de barco, no puede ser, ¡Es el único que está anclado en el muelle!

De pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba del hombro, al girar la cabeza pude oír una voz que me decía

—Gusto de verla de nuevo princesa

No pude evitar abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Primer capitulo :3 **_

_**Ns vemos luegoo**_

**_¿Un review?_**


	2. PREGUNTAS&RESPUESTAS

**Disclamer:** _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media. La trama original es de Mothy, esta es solo una adaptación._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II **

**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS**

**LEN POV**

Estaba tan mareado que lo primero que hice cuando el barco anclo al muelle fue salir corriendo a tierra firme.

Me encontraba tan feliz de haber vuelto a mi ciudad natal. A la ciudad de mi querida hermana a la que ya no podía llamar como tal, puesto que para esta ciudad Len Kagamine había muerto. Ahora solamente era Len un simple sirviente que trabajaría en el palacio.

Eso era lo que rondaba mi mente cuando de pronto divise una figura femenina conocida. Al observarla bien me di cuenta que era Rin, al parecer estaba buscando algo o a alguien, de pronto caí en la cuenta de que podía haber venido solo por mí, lo que me lleno de alegría.

Me acerque con cautela a ella y la tome del hombro diciéndole

—Gusto de verla de nuevo princesa

Ella al verme se tiro contra de mi dándome un gran abrazo, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo quedando ella sobre mí.

—Len que gusto verte, no sabes cuánto te extrañe —decía como una niña pequeña, lo cual hizo que le dedicara una sonrisa

—Yo también te extrañe —conteste con ternura

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estábamos tirados en el suelo lo cual me hizo soltar una pequeña risita, ella puso una cara un poco sorprendida al no entender el motivo de esta, pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido y se levanto rápidamente.

—Lo siento, pero estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta –exclamó algo avergonzada

—No te preocupes yo igual hubiera hecho lo mismo —contesté, Era verdad la hubiera abrazado, hasta el punto de quedar ambos sin aire.

—Vamos Len, vamos a casa

A casa esa palabra traía consigo algo de melancolía

—Sí, vamos —conteste agarrando mi equipaje

La verdad no sabía cómo decirle que ya no podría estar más con ella, no de la forma que ella esperaba…

**RIN POV**

Estaba muy emocionada. Len había vuelto y ya no se iría por un tiempo, bueno yo no lo dejaría irse hasta que me contara todo lo que había hecho durante su ausencia.

Recuerdo que el día en que se fue ni siquiera se despidió, solo me dejo una carta diciendo que se iría de viaje para conocer el mundo, aunque naturalmente me di cuenta que Len no escribió esa carta y tampoco sería capaz de irse sin despedirse.

Sabía que los del parlamento lo habían obligado, por eso siempre que trataban de mandarme los desobedecía, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para separarnos y tratar de controlarme? pero ahora que Len ha regresado todo sería como antes, todo estaría bien.

Al poco tiempo llegamos al palacio cuando nos vieron entrar todos los sirvientes se acercaron a nosotros mientras me decían:

—¿ Señorita Rin como esta?, ¿No le ha pasado nada?

—No, ¿Que me puede pasar? —conteste algo sorprendida, estaba consciente de que no a todos los aldeanos les caí bien pero no era para que hicieran algo malo, a lo que me contestaron

—Esto… es algo raro verla con un desconocido

—¿ Un desconocido? —Contesté algo enfadada—, él no es un desconocido, él es mi hermano

—¡ Oh! lo siento mucho princesa —contesto el criado algo arrepentido de lo que había mencionado

—No tienes por qué disculparte —contesto Len dirigiéndose al criado —. Lo siento princesa pero me confunde con otra persona —me dijo Len con una sonrisa fingida a lo cual yo me sorprendí, ¿cómo podía decir eso?, él era mi hermano, no podía confundirlo con nadie en el mundo.

—¿ Len qué quieres decir?

—Lo siento señorita, pero yo soy un simple aldeano que viene a trabajar al palacio como su sirviente.

Al oír esto me quede en estado de shock no comprendía nada, ¿qué era lo que decía Len?, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¿ Podría llevarme a la sala donde se reúne el parlamento? —pregunto Len al criado a lo cual el asintió.

Al pasar junto a mi me dijo al oído

—Te veo esta noche en el jardín —Dejándome ahí parada como una tonta.

**LEN POV**

No podía decirle que estaba pasando frente a un extraño, de por sí ya era difícil decírselo. Nadie podía saber que somos hermanos, para el pueblo Len Kagamine ya había muerto, de eso se había encargado el parlamento. Ahora me dirigía a la sala de juntas del mismo.

Estaba algo molesto pero intente disimularlo. Al llegar el criado se despidió a lo cual yo le agradecí el favor. Empuje la puerta decidido, sabía que no sería fácil hablar con ellos, al verme entrar ellos cambiaron a un semblante serio

—… ¡Oh! miren, es el ex príncipe —dijo Yasuo con tranquilidad

—¿ Que se le ofrece? —preguntó Jiro un hombre gordo en tono de burla

Odiaba que me trataran así, tuve que controlarme para que no los dejara tirados de un golpe

—Lo siento si inoportuno, pero quería saber si ya habéis contado a Rin la verdad de todo acerca de nosotros —hable con cierto aire de sarcasmo, era más que obvio que ella no estaba informada adecuadamente.

—No, ese derecho se lo hemos reservado —contestó Yasuo, uno de los más viejos

—¿ Ah sí?, pensé que tendrían el valor de contarle ustedes —dije con tono voz de burla. Desde luego ellos no iban a hacer nada por ninguno de nosotros, solo les interesaban sus_ intereses_.

—Bueno estos son asuntos de familia —dijo Jiro algo molesto

—Tiene razón, son cosas de familia, pero igual tiene que ver con ustedes, ya que ustedes lo decidieron —dije lanzándole una mirada asesina a lo cual el solo desvió la mirada

—¡ Pequeño insolente! como te atreves, todavía que te salvamos la vida —oí decir a un tercero

—Hubiera preferido morir a estar en esta posición —Salí corriendo de ahí, estaba tan molesto que quería estar solo.

Sentía que ya estaba muerto, bueno lo estaba Len Kagamine, yo ahora era Len Fujisaki, un simple sirviente hijo único de una familia de campesinos que murió hace dos años y que por casualidad llego a este pueblo. _Hijo único_, que solas se oían esas palabras.

Me dolía pensar como se sintió mi princesa durante todo este tiempo y como se sentiría al saber la verdad.

Al notar que ya estaba anocheciendo me dirigí a mi habitación para acomodar mis cosas y después acudir al encuentro con Rin.

**RIN POV**

Ya era tarde, me moría por preguntarle a Len que era lo que estaba pasando, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Rápidamente me escabullí de mi habitación y corrí a los jardines. Me encontré con Len en la entrada que era un arco envuelto en una enredadera de rosas amarillas.

—Buenas noches princesa —me dijo Len al verme llegar

—Buenas noches mi príncipe —conteste haciendo una reverencia, a lo cual el sujeto mi mano y deposito un beso en ella, lo que hizo que mi sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas.

Caminamos por los jardines de la mano como cuando éramos niños, pero ambos estábamos callados. Me arme de todo el valor que tenía en ese momento, tratando de sonar lo más seria posible le pregunte:

—¿ Quiero saber que está pasando Len? —él solo apretó levemente mi mano

—Mi querida Rin ya no puedo ser mas tu hermano —contesto con una voz triste

Al oír tales palabras por inercia trate de soltarme de su mano, pero al parecer la tenia bien sujeta

—¿ Como que ya no puedes ser mi hermano? —pregunte algo desesperada

—Rin desde hace 7 años Len Kagamine está muerto para toda persona que conoció su existencia. Incluyendo el pueblo y la servidumbre

De pronto sentí un golpe en el pecho, un dolor inimaginable y un vacio en el lugar donde se supone que estaba mi corazón.

—El parlamento dijo que enfermo y murió al igual que la reina, nuestra madre.

Me quede ahí, estática tratando de entender lo que me estaba diciendo, no tenía sentido. No lograba comprender nada; al ver que no dije nada continúo

—"Después de que nos separaron fui recluido a una pequeña habitación que se encontraba cerca de la casa del personal, ahí pase 5 días hasta que un día Jiro y otros del parlamento me llevaron al puerto. Al parecer ya lo tenían todo planeado, ya que al llegar allí ya estaban unas maletas con mis cosas.

Pedí verte, pero me dijeron que eso no era posible. A los 20 días de viaje llegue a un internado donde me enseñaron como ser un buen sirviente para los nobles, ahí estuve todo el tiempo hasta que me gradué así que decidí volver. Fue entonces que me encontré con Yasuo antes de abandonar el internado, el me conto acerca de una ley la cual decía que al nacer gemelos solo uno podría gobernar mientras que el otro era condenado a muerte"

—¿ Qué? —grite algo sorprendida

—Es verdad, Yasuo me mostro el pergamino donde estaba escrito tal mandato. Al morir nuestra Madre ellos tenían que encargarse de ese problema pero, no tenían el valor de matar a un pequeño niño, así que le dijeron al pueblo que yo había muerto de la misma enfermedad que nuestra Madre. Solo pocos saben sobre tal engaño, no está permitido que hablen de eso.

—¿ Porque me ocultaron algo así? —pregunte molesta

—Ellos pensaron que alejarnos les daría más poder para controlarnos

Que equivocados estaban yo no me dejaría controlar por nadie y menos por unos mentirosos como ellos.

—Princesa lo siento, pero ya nadie puede saber que somos de la misma familia.

—¿ Cómo puedes decir algo así?, ¡somos hermanos! —dije enojada

—No lo somos, tú y Len Kagamine lo eran. Ahora soy Len Fujisaki —contesto con voz apagada

—¡ No! me niego a que eso pase, tú eres lo único que tengo —mi voz se oía algo quebrada, luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran, de pronto sentí como era atraída hacia él, como sus brazos me rodeaban y me apretaban contra su pecho

—Princesa yo no me iré a ninguna parte. Siempre estaré junto a usted, de ahora en adelante, nada ni nadie nos separara —susurró en mi oído con ternura

Al escuchar tales palabras no pude evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, me apreté a su pecho lo más fuerte que pude, solo quería embriagarme con su fragancia, solo quería que él estuviera junto a mí para siempre…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Hello Darlings! BD**_

_**Este capitulo me ha encantado, no quedo del todo bien, pero es suficiente para que mi corazón lata feliz n-n**_

_**¿Quien no quisiera tener a su propio príncipe, bajo la apariencia de un sirviente? **_

_**Awww debo decir que esta historia es una de mis favoritas de los Kagamine :'D**_

_**Bueno es todo por ahora, ns leemos luego**_

_**¿un review?**_


	3. LA MERIENDA

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media. La trama original de esta historia es de mothy, esta es solo una adaptación._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III **

**LA MERIENDA**

**GENERAL POV**

Ya era tarde y su esposo aun no llegaba, eso era lo que pensaba una aldeana de cabello castaño. Estaba esperando a su esposo desde hace un rato, él trabajaba en el palacio como guardia. Ella era feliz viviendo en el reino amarillo, pero se sentía mal porque sus amigos no pensaban lo mismo. Era verdad que los impuestos eran muy altos y que había corrupción por parte de los altos cargos, pero eso no le quitaba lo amable a la gente que vivía ahí.

De pronto diviso una figura caminando en la oscuridad al notar que era su esposo Yamato salió a recibirlo.

—Siento llegar tarde, lamento si te preocupe —dijo Yamato algo apenado

Ella solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, a unos metros de ellos se oían las ruedas de una carreta. En frente de ellos pasaba Jun con su familia.

—¿ A dónde van? —pregunto Yamato a su viejo amigo

—Nos vamos de la ciudad, no pudimos pagar los impuestos.

—Pero eso no es tan malo como para que se vayan —dijo la aldeana

—La princesa decreto que quienes no puedan pagar los impuestos, tendrán que pagar con la propiedad —contesto Jun triste.

Se despidió de sus amigos y siguió su camino hasta la entrada de la ciudad. El matrimonio se quedo viendo con tristeza como su amigo se marchaba del pueblo.

"Esto tiene que cambiar" pensaba Meiko, la joven aldeana

—Quiero hablar con la princesa —dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo, quien la miro algo sorprendido.

**RIN POV**

Desperté entre sabanas de seda. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, directamente a mi cara lo que me impedía seguir durmiendo.

Me levante perezosamente, estaba cansada ya que ayer llore hasta que no pude más. Acababa de perder a mi hermano pero había ganado un sirviente, solo que él no era como cualquiera, él era mi todo, él era la razón por la cual mi corazón seguía latiendo.

Agarre mi bata y me dirigí al baño que estaba en mi misma habitación, el baño ya estaba listo como todos los días. Después de un rato de despeje mental —gracias al vapor del baño caliente— decidí darle todo mi apoyo a Len, aun perdiendo a mi hermano sabia que aun estaría ahí mi mejor amigo, la persona a la que le podía contar todo en el mundo.

Baje al comedor donde ya me estaban esperando mis mucamas que siempre me seguían por todos lados. Me molestaba que hicieran eso, ya era bastante grande para tener dos niñeras pegadas a mí, normalmente me la pasaba gritándoles que me dejaran sola, era algo frustrante no tener un minuto a solas.

El desayuno paso algo tranquilo, las clases de geografía, política y relaciones internacionales pasaron muy lento, casi me dormía en la clase de política, No me interesaban ese tipo de cosas más bien me mataban del aburrimiento, lo único que deseaba era la hora de volver a ver a Len, quería pasar más tiempo con él.

Sé que apenas llego ayer y tiene muchas cosas que hacer pero quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

**LEN POV**

Una vez escuche aquella leyenda, creo que fue en mi niñez. Cuando de verdad era feliz, recuerdo que se lo oí decir a un capitán que trasportaba especias y otros productos. No podía creer que lo volvería a oír en mi vida, siempre me llamo la atención, quería intentarlo.

Pero ¿Qué deseo era el que más anhelaba mi corazón?, ni yo mismo lo sabía.

—Supongo que dentro de poco lo descubriré —susurre con una sonrisa en mi rostro—.Ahora debo llegar al palacio, tengo que llevar los víveres que me han sido encargados

Camine del puerto al palacio, afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos. Al entrar en el pude notar lo bellas que se veían las rosas rojas adornando el jardín, que fue recién podado.

"La princesa se vería bien con una de ellas" pensé involuntariamente. Me sorprendió aquel pensamiento era verdad que ya no la podía llamar hermana pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella como tal.

No podía evitar sentir que tenía que protegerla, quería verla feliz, quería que su sonrisa fuera sincera como cuando éramos niños. Con cuidado arranque la rosa más hermosa que encontré y la guarde celosamente en mi mano tratando que nadie se diera cuenta que la traía conmigo.

Me dirigí a la cocina para dejar los encargos que me habían encomendado, al entrar ahí me encontré con Ai que me esperaba algo enojada

—¿ Len donde te habías metido?, te hemos estado esperando

—Rápido, ya mero es hora de la merienda —dijo Hirato, el chef en jefe

Rápidamente comenzaron a preparar una tarta, con las frutas e ingredientes que había traído, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la masa ya estaba lista para hornear. Ai le dio forma y la metió en un horno de piedra

—¿ Por qué tanta prisa? —pregunte

—La parte favorita del día es la merienda —respondió Ai

—¿ Eh?

—La princesa ama los postres, por eso es que la hora de la merienda…

—… Es su hora favorita —completo Ai con una sonrisa

—Es por eso que se molesta cuando no terminamos a tiempo —mencionó Hirato, quien estaba sacando la tarta del horno. Adornaron la tarta con gajos de naranja, plátanos, fresas y kiwis

—Ya está listo —dijo Ai muy complacida

—Ahora hay que llevárselo al jardín —contesto Hirato

—Yo se lo llevare —dije con entusiasmo, cortando un pedazo de la tarta.

Ai me dio una charola donde se encontraban una tetera y una taza hechas de porcelana. Tome la rebanada y la coloque en la charola.

Salí a paso rápido de la cocina dirigiéndome al jardín donde se encontraba una mesa y junto a ella una chica de cabellos dorados sentada en una silla, su expresión era algo infantil dejando ver en ella un poco de enojo que fue desapareciendo poco a poco, conforme me acercaba a la mesa

—Buenas tardes princesa

—Buenas tardes —contesto con alegría

—¿ Cómo ha estado su día? —pregunte mientras ponía en frente de ella el plato con el pedazo de tarta

—Muy aburrido —contesto con una mueca graciosa, no pude evitar reírme

—¿ Qué hay hoy de merienda? —preguntó con unos pequeños destellos saliendo de sus ojos

—Una rica tarta de frutas, la especialidad de la casa —bromee

**RIN POV**

—¿ Qué hay hoy de merienda? —pregunte mientras veía esa tarta con ilusión, era mi postre favorito

—Una rica tarta de frutas, la especialidad de la casa —me contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Se ve deliciosa! –exclame

—Creo que es hora de que me retire —comento con una pequeña sonrisa irónica

—¡ No, no te vayas! quédate junto a mí —las últimas palabras las pronuncie en susurro

—Si así lo desea princesa, me quedare junto a usted durante toda la eternidad —solo asentí

Si, era eso lo que más deseaba, deseaba que él se quedara a mi lado, ya no quería sentirme sola, ya no más…

Sin darme cuenta Len se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza con dulzura, de pronto sentí como colocaba algo en mi cabello. Al palmearlo sentí que se trataba de una flor.

Uso la charola como un espejo y la puso frente a mí. Se trataba de una rosa roja que había acomodado entre mi cabello

—Te ves hermosa, princesa

—¿ Eh? —dije como una tonta

—No, nada —contesto algo avergonzado —. ¿Por qué no prueba la tarta?

—¡ Ah, es verdad! —corte un pedazo y lo lleve directo a mi boca —. ¡Sabe deliciosa! —exclame con un tono infantil

—Me alegro que le haya gustado

—Abre la boca —dije mientras sostenía el tenedor que tenía un pedazo de tarta. Él obedeció ante mi petición a lo que yo le alimente como a un niño pequeño

—Delicioso —ambos reímos al mismo tiempo

—Princesa quisiera que me acompañara al puerto dijo mientras recogía los platos y los depositaba en la charola

No entendía por qué quería ir al puerto, pero acepte con gusto.

_**continuara... **_

* * *

_***Escuchando Mr. Music* **_

_**¡Hello gente hermosa! 8D**_

_**Hoy estoy feliz, porque es un día bueno :3 todo ha ido de maravilla, comí sushi a montones y pude visitar a mi mamá y a mis amigos :D**_

_**La vida es hermosa! *baila* **_

_**Hasta luego minna-san n-n**_

_**¿Un review?**_


	4. MALDAD

**Disclamer:** _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media. La trama original es propiedad de Mothy_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV **

**MALDAD **

**LEN POV**

Ahora nos dirigíamos al puerto, íbamos a todo galope. Rin iba sobre josefine su yegua, mientras que yo iba en scarlett.

Ambos disfrutábamos tal momento, era algo relajante sentir el viento de con olor a mar acariciar mi rostro; Ahora estaba seguro de cuál era mi deseo, el deseo que mas anhelaba mi corazón era…

—¡ Len mira el océano, es tan hermoso!

—Así es princesa, es una hermosa vista y más hermosa con un atardecer como este.

Ambos bajamos de los caballos dejándolos amarrados a un poste que se encontraba a unos metros de la costa

Caminamos hasta la orilla del mar. Comenzamos una plática amena acerca de cómo nos había ido en el día, a Rin le parecía aburrido todo lo que tenía que estudiar para llegar a ser reina, al parecer no le interesaba nada ese tipo de cosas, mientras que yo le contaba de cómo había pasado el día en el mercado buscando los ingredientes para su merienda y otras cosas necesarias en el castillo.

Paseamos un rato, hasta que le pedí que me esperara en la orilla mientras que yo me internaba un poco en el agua, deja de caminar cuando el agua llegaba hasta mis rodillas. Del bolso de mi pantalón saque una pequeña botella que tenia adentro un pedazo de papel, con cuidado puse la botella sobre la superficie del agua, me quede viendo como se alejaba junto con las olas del mar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Rin sentada en la arena, me estaba observando, tenía una mirada llena de curiosidad. Al ver que me dirigía a su encuentro se paro sacudiéndose la arena del vestido.

—Listo, ya podemos irnos —dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella, ella poso su delicada mano sobre la mía

Caminamos hasta los caballos, donde la ayude a subir a su yegua, ya era un poco tarde así que no podíamos andar como si nada en el pueblo. No sería bien visto que una princesa estuviera a altas horas de la noche por las calles y mucho menos con un sirviente.

Tardamos alrededor de 20 minutos en cruzar la ciudad y llegar al palacio donde Rin era esperada por la mayoría de los criados del palacio

—¿ Princesa donde se había metido? —pregunto Nanami la institutriz de Rin

—Solo fui a dar un paseo por la playa —contesto Rin algo molesta

—Pero señorita como se le ocurre regresar a esta hora, una princesa no debería actuar de esta manera —dijo la señora algo molesta, de pronto poso su mirada en mi

—¿ Y usted joven, por que acompañaba a la señorita? —pregunto con un tono de superioridad

—E-esto… —rayos, no sabía cómo contestar aquella pregunta. No podía decir que fuimos ahí porque yo se lo pedí, no podía haber tanta confianza entre la princesa y yo, un perfecto desconocido que acababa de llegar al pueblo apenas ayer, eso sería muy sospechoso

—Yo le pedí que me acompañe —dijo Rin

—Pero princesa como puede pedirle eso a un simple sirviente, ni siquiera sabe quién es, posiblemente le hubiera hecho algo malo

—¡ Imposible! él es alguien en quien confió mucho, él…

No era posible como podía decir eso, se supone que apenas nos conocemos, tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones ante tal afirmación, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

—Él será mi sirviente personal

—¡¿ Qué? —grite algo desconcertado y al parecer no fui el único, ya que además de mi voz pude oír la voz de Nanami

—¿ Pero princesa como puede decir eso?

—Ya lo he decidido el será mi sirviente personal así que solo acata mis órdenes y punto —al terminar de decir esto se dio media vuelta y fue directo a sus aposentos

Poco a poco los demás se alejaron de ahí, solo quedamos Nanami y yo

—Muy bien, si lo ordena la señorita así será, pero te mantendré vigilado, descubriré qué relación hay entre la princesa y tú —las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en tono amenazante

¡Genial! no llevaba aquí ni dos días y ya estaba bajo amenaza

Al día siguiente fui trasladado a una habitación más grande, al parecer como ahora era el sirviente personal de la princesa me darían mas privilegios y obligaciones. Vaya manera de pasar desapercibido

La habitación era hermosa, con cortinas grandes y rojas, una cama bastante grande como para que quepan tres personas y un pequeño baño en el, finos muebles de caoba, además de adornos bastante costosos, era como volver a ser parte de la nobleza. Encima de la cama se encontraba un uniforme, aunque más bien parecía un traje de gala, mientras que en la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la habitación había un florero adornado con un ramo de rosas amarillas y junto a él una nota

"_Espero que sean de tu agrado, te espero en la biblioteca a medio día" Rin _

**RIN POV**

Rápidamente tome el desayuno, al terminar Salí corriendo a la biblioteca donde comencé a hacer mis deberes. Era algo que odiaba, pero mientras más rápido los terminara, tendría todo mi día junto a Len.

Tarde una hora y media pero los acabe todos, ahora solo tendría que esperar a Len, no podía esperar para verlo, pero un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, se trataba de la puerta

Al girar la cabeza me encontré con una figura conocida, se trataba de él, Salí corriendo hasta llegar a sus brazos

—¡ Len! —grite con un tono infantil mientras lo abrazaba, a lo cual el me respondió al rodear mi cintura con sus brazos

—Buenos días princesa —me dijo mientras me separaba de él

—Buenos días

Traía puesto el uniforme que le di, bueno no era un uniforme, era un traje que compre para él. Consistía en un pantalón y saco negro, una camisa blanca con manga larga y un lazo amarillo adornando el cuello de la camisa. Note que había una rosa amarilla en el saco, tal vez era una del ramo de rosas que deje en su cuarto antes de que él llegara, solo de pensar que era una de ellas me hacía muy feliz.

—Veo que te quedo bien el traje

—Gracias por el presente princesa

—No hay porque, mi sirviente personal tiene que verse presentable —dije en tono arrogante

Después de decir esto un silencio invadió la habitación, ambos no sabíamos que decir lo cual fue muy incomodo, hasta que…

—Por qué… ¿por qué la princesa me eligió para este cargo?

Sin dudar dije

—Porque eres alguien especial para mí. Porque si estuviera sufriendo o si fuera herida por alguien, tú me salvarías, ¿verdad?

Solo se limito a mirarme con una expresión de sorpresa, el silencio volvió, después de meditar un poco y escoger las palabras indicadas me contesto:

—Es verdad, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, sé que no soy suficientemente bueno para ser el caballero de la princesa, pero estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi para lograr serlo.

Me quede sorprendida ante tales palabras, el Len de hace siete años era un niño tímido y algo débil de carácter. Ahora verlo aquí, diciendo aquellas palabras era algo que no esperaba.

—Len tú ya eres mi caballero, siempre lo has sido y siempre los serás —ante tal afirmación se quedo perplejo, no sabía que decir al igual que yo, pero pudo dedicarme una de sus sonrisas que hacía que mi corazón se ablandara

—¡ Señorita! —Esa era la voz que menos quería oír en este momento, se trataba de Nanami mi institutriz. Estaba segura que me haría ir con ella a la audiencia que tenía hoy con el pueblo. De la nada Len tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta la puerta

—Vamos a jugar a las escondidas —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

Salimos corriendo de la habitación, en dirección contraria de donde se escuchaba la voz de Nanami, llegamos al jardín donde nos escondimos en la copa de un gran roble, hasta que mis mucamas Luka y Ritsu nos hallaron. Fuimos llevados directamente con Nanami quien estaba furiosa

—¡ Señorita Rin donde se había metido!, acaso no sabe que hay personas que la están esperando

—¡ Sí, lo sé! —grite, odio que me griten, para eso yo también grito

—Y usted joven, ¿no sabe que su deber es ver que la princesa llegue a tiempo? —pregunto dirigiéndose a Len

—Él me recordó que tenía la audiencia, pero yo no le hice caso, yo lo arrastre conmigo para que no dijera nada —dije en su defensa. Nanami dudo por un momento, aunque parecía no estar convencida de mis palabras finalizo la discusión

—Está bien, hay que darnos prisa, que sus súbditos la esperan

Al entrar al salón me encontré con una larga fila de personas que esperaban mi llegada, me senté en el trono como siempre y me dispuse a escuchar las peticiones de los presentes. Nanami se quedo a un lado mío, mientras que Len esperaba a lado de la gran puerta.

—Muy bien comencemos

El primero en pasar fue un campesino que pedía más tierras para poder cultivar guanábanas que eran su única fuente de ingreso para mantener a su familia

—¿¡ Que! ¿Cómo osas pedir más tierras de las que ya tienes?

—Pero princesa, el suelo de mis tierras ya no puede dar más, está bastante desgastado

—No te daré más tierras

—¿ Pero como mantendré a mi familia', es mi única fuente de ingreso

—No me importa si tienen que vivir en la calle, no te daré ni un metro más

—Pero princesa… —replico, causando que me enojara más

—Sacadlo de aquí antes de que lo envié al calabozo

El campesino se fue casi corriendo por el miedo de pasar una noche en el calabozo.

La siguiente fue una ancianita que pedía que su nieto no fuera enlistado para enviarlo a la guerra

—¿ Qué?

—Princesa se lo ruego, mi nieto es lo único que me queda

—Eso no me interesa, ustedes los plebeyos solo sirven para servir a su princesa

—Pero princesa yo…

—Usted y todos aquí presentes solo sirven para obedecerme. No tiene derecho a quejarse por el fallo que les doy, entendéis.

—Ahora ya lárguese de aquí —mientras decía esto le tiraba en la cara un pergamino que tenía en mis piernas, la anciana cayo sentada, tenia lagrimas en los ojos

De pronto una persona se acerco a ella ayudándola a pararse, se trataba de Len que me miraba de una forma que nunca antes había visto, se trataba de una mezcla entre sorpresa y tristeza. Al ver sus ojos no pude evitar sentir algo de remordimiento, pero no tanto para arrepentirme por lo que había hecho.

Solo me limite a observar como la llevaba hasta la puerta y la ayudaba a salir, volviendo luego a su lugar, pero esta vez con la mirada hacia abajo

El siguiente fue un joven guardia que trabajaba en el palacio, su petición fue la más tonta que había oído, se trataba de eliminar los impuestos o al menos quitar el decreto que había impuesto hace unos días el cual decía _"Todos los que no puedan pagar los impuestos serian despojados de todos sus bienes materiales"_

—¿ Cómo te atreves a pedir algo así? —pregunte altivamente

—Sé que es algo complicado, pero eso ayudaría a las perso…

—No me importa si ayuda o perjudica a los demás —Exclame en tono frio

—Pero eso causa que muchas familias se vayan del pueblo

—Si se van es porque no merecen vivir en estas tierras, no son un buen material para ser mis súbditos, más bien no merecen vivir.

—¿ Cómo puede ser tan insensible? usted no puede decir eso, se supone que es la princesa de este reino, debería preocuparse por su pueblo—dijo sin medir sus palabras, cosa que me enfureció—, pero ¡es tan egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma y nada más!

—Tú insignificante insecto, como puedes gritarle a tu princesa de esa forma —dije mirándolo fríamente

—Yo solo digo la verdad, usted no merece ser quien gobierne a este país ni ningún otro

—¡ Grrrr!, ¡guardias! llevad a esta persona al calabozo, matadlo de hambre ya decidiré que hacer con el después.

—¡ Usted es la hija del mal! —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que lo sacaran del gran salón

Esto se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza, después de lo sucedido pasaron unas diez personas más, todas terminaron del mismo modo, ninguna quedo satisfecha, todos pedían cosas tontas (respecto a la perspectiva de Rin)

Decidí acabar con esto de una vez por todas, me pare y me dirigí a mi lado izquierdo donde se encontraba una cuerda dorada, que jale apenas llegue a un lado de ella, al jalarla cayeron unas cuantas monedas de oro, lo que provoco que las personas fueran a buscar algunas de ellas, ante esto Salí del salón, para ya no seguir escuchando tonterías, atrás de mi salió Nanami

Realmente todos eran iguales, lo único que les interesaba era mi posición y mis posesiones materiales, no mí persona…

—Señorita aun hay personas que…

—Me niego a seguir con la audiencia, decidles que ya se pueden ir, no escuchare a nadie más

—Pero…

—¡ Pero nada! ve y diles lo que acabo de decirte

—Si señorita —contesto con voz molesta pero obedeció ante mi orden

Me quede sola en el pasillo, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus sermones así que me dirigí al balcón que se encontraba en el piso siguiente. Al salir pude sentir el aire tocando mis mejillas se sentí tan bien, me sentí libre sin preocupaciones, me deje llevar por aquella brisa tan fresca, ya me sentía un poco más relajada, observe como los arboles se movían al compas del viento, cuando de pronto divise una figura entre ellos, trate de reconocer aquella silueta pero como ya estaba oscureciendo no lo pude notar bien hasta que salió de ellos, se trataba de Len.

Salió corriendo de entre los arboles hacia las afueras del palacio, pareciera que iba con prisa y con sigilo para que nadie lo viera. Observe como se iba corriendo y se perdía entre los árboles y casas que había cerca del palacio

—¿ A dónde se dirige? —me pregunte a mí misma.

Decidí seguirlo pero antes de poder salir de palacio me encontré con Luka y Ritsu

—¡ Nanami hemos encontrado a la señorita Rin! —gritaron al unisonó antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Al oír los pasos de alguien acercándose salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude

—¡ Señorita Rin espérenos! —gritaron ambas a la vez, mientras trataban de alcanzarme

Después de un rato de ser perseguida por ellas, caí rendida en el césped. Ya era de noche y estaba muy cansada, por suerte las perdí antes de llegar a la fuente que se encontraba en el patio trasero.

Ahí me quede acostada por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que alguien se acerco a mí, no pude ver su cara muy bien por tanta obscuridad, solo sentí como me alzaba del piso y me llevaba consigo de vuelta al castillo, estaba muy agotada así que no puse resistencia, poco a poco comencé a cerrar los ojos todo se volvía borroso, pero antes de quedar profundamente dormida pude escuchar una voz que me decía

—Dulces sueños…princesa

**LEN POV**

Al volver al castillo, todo se había vuelto un caos, la mayoría de las personas buscaban a la princesa, las últimas que la vieron fueron sus mucamas Luka y Ritsu

—Ella salió corriendo al vernos —decían ambas al mismo tiempo

—Len ¿Dónde estabas? —grito Nanami furiosa

—Esto… salí a comprar algunas cosas que me pidió Ai —mentí

—Está bien —contesto algo molesta, estaba seguro de que solo buscaba algo para regañarme

—Ayúdanos a buscar a la señorita, desapareció hace una hora y nadie sabe dónde está. La hemos buscado por todo el palacio y toda la ciudad, pero no hay rastro de ella

—Si señorita Nanami —conteste

Me dirigí al jardín delantero pero no encontré rastro de ella, busque entre los rosales y los arboles. Aún siendo una señorita de la nobleza podía subirse a los arboles, a Rin no le importaba mucho lo que pensaran de ella, siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte aun cuando éramos niños.

Camine hasta llegar a la entrada del jardín trasero donde normalmente se encontraban más flores, arboles y algunas plantas de ornamento. Seguí buscándola, pero aun no la encontraba

"¿Donde se habrá metido?" Pensaba mientras que avanzaba unos cuantos metros más, hasta que divise un bulto más adelante, me acerque con cuidado, ya que había pasado por mi cabeza que se trataba de algún animal, pero conforme me fui acercando pude notar que se trataba de una persona

¡Vaya sorpresa! se trataba de Rin, estaba acostada sobre el césped, pareciera que está cansada, pensé que al verme se levantaría, pero fue todo lo contrario aun seguía en el piso. Moví la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, la alce entre mis brazos, ella no se movió, tampoco dijo nada, me dirigí al palacio donde de seguro aun la seguían buscando, pude notar cómo iba cerrando los ojos al parecer está cansada para quejarse y hablar

—Dulces sueños…princesa —fue lo último que le dije antes de que Nanami y los otros se acercaran a ver como estaba

—¿ Donde la encontraste? —me pregunto Nanami algo aliviada

—Estaba en el jardín de atrás, casi antes de llegar hasta el muro que protege al palacio, si me permite la llevare a su alcoba, al parecer está un poco cansada.

Nanami solo asintió

Fui directamente a su habitación, la cual era muy espaciosa.

Suavemente la deposite en su cama y la arrope con las sabanas, al darme la vuelta para marcharme pude sentir que algo jalaba de mi manga, se trataba de la mano de Rin, aunque estaba durmiendo se había aferrado a mí, suavemente retire su mano de mi manga, y Salí de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Al día siguiente todos actuaron como siempre, incluyendo a Nanami que no reprocho lo sucedido la noche anterior, fue algo extraño, ya que normalmente se molesta por todo.

Afortunadamente me pude escapar por la tarde para poder ir a la playa, pero al regresar, me encontré frente a un gran problema

Rin me preguntaba donde había ido, no quería decirle ya que pensaría que era algo absurdo

—Anda Len, ¿por qué no puedes decirme?

—Porque es un se-cre-to —dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual ella se limito a hacer pucheros—; ¡Oh, vamos! no seas tan infantil —dije riéndome, pero creo que no debí hablar ya que al terminar de decir esto recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

—¿ Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor

—Porque me llamaste infantil —dijo mientras sacaba la lengua

Ambos nos miramos por un momento, para luego reírnos al unisonó, era agradable oírla reír de esa forma.

—Muy bien ya es tarde tienes que ir a dormir

—Oh~ vamos un rato más —pidió con ojos de cachorro a medio morir

—No caeré en eso —dije mientras la agarraba de la mano y la arrastraba a su alcoba.

**RIN POV**

Siempre me pregunte a donde iba Len todas las tardes, desde que llego siempre se escapaba y después aparecía como si nada, siempre le preguntaba a donde había ido, pero el siempre me contestaba

—Es un se-cre-to —mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa

Solo esperaba que alguna vez tuviera la suficiente confianza para que me lo dijera, mientras mi mente vagaba con este pensamiento pude oír la voz de Len que me decía:

—Princesa aquí le traigo algunas cartas que han llegado para usted

—Sí, ahora las veo —conteste algo distante, al parecer él lo noto, ya que se acerco a mí y se me quedo viendo con una mirada de curiosidad, luego revolvió mi cabello con cariño

—Oye, no soy un perro —dije con un tono infantil de enfado

—Lo sé, solo quería ver tu expresión de niña pequeña —dijo riéndose a lo cual yo le di un golpe en la barbilla lo que provoco que saliera volando —. Debería dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas –habló desde el suelo con una cara de arrepentimiento

—Si, deberías —conteste con una sonrisa

Me acerque a la mesita donde había depositado las cartas de las que me estaba hablando, una por una las fui revisando. La mayoría eran de parte de personas de la alta sociedad que mandaban sus saludos para ocultar el verdadero motivo por el cual me escribían, los cuales eran tener un mejor puesto en la corte o más privilegios, solo eran personas a las que les interesaba tener más poder.

Al llegar a la última carta, pude notar que esta era de un color verde turquesa, cuyas letras eran doradas, tenía un olor a tulipanes, al abrirla me di cuenta que se trataba de una invitación la cual decía:

...

"_Esta cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de mayoría de edad que se celebrara a nombre de la señorita Miku Hatsune futura heredera del reino verde _

_La fiesta tendrá lugar el día 4 de mayo a las 6:00 pm en el palacio del reino verde_

_Con un cordial saludo se despide la familia Hatsune quienes esperan contar con su asistencia el día del evento"_

_..._

Al terminar de leer estas líneas me quede pensando si asistir a aquel evento o no, cuando fui interrumpida por Len

—Princesa si me deja dar mi opinión, creo que sería una excelente oportunidad para que se relaje y despeje su mente

Me quede pensando por un momento

—Está bien iré a aquella fiesta, pero tu vendrás conmigo —conteste con una sonrisa en mis labios

—Pero princesa, es un viaje solo para usted

—Si lo sé, pero mi sirviente personal siempre debe estar conmigo ¿no es así?

—Sí —contesto con una gran sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**¿Un review?**_


	5. EL REINO VERDE

**Disclamer:** _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media. La historia esta basada en la saga del mal de Mothy_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**El REINO VERDE**

**LEN POV**

Fue algo sorpresivo que la princesa me pidiera que la acompañara a aquel evento, aunque por un lado tenía razón, siendo su sirviente personal debería estar con ella en todo momento, lo cual no estaba cumpliendo del todo, ya que por las tardes me escapaba para ir a la playa, lo que ya era una costumbre.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas, así que teníamos poco tiempo para dejar todo listo antes de nuestra partida. Rin no conocía el país verde así que quería llegar unos días antes para poder recorrerlo con tranquilidad, pero que más me agrado de acompañarla era que iba a estar una semana libre de Nanami. Normalmente ella era la que se encargaba de ser un dolor de cabeza para ambos.

No me emocionaba mucho viajar a otro país, lo único que me importaba era estar con Rin, mientras estuviera a su lado seria inmensamente feliz, solo eso me bastaba.

—Len

—¿ Uh?

—¡ Apresúrate! —gritaba Rin molesta

—Ya voy princesa —decía mientras trataba de que no se me cayeran las cosas que traía cargando

—Aún faltan otras diez tiendas por visitar

—¡¿ Eh?

—Oh, vamos no exageres. No he comprado tantas cosas —¿yo exagerar?, mira quien lo dice

Llevaba cargando varias cajas y bolsas, que juntas doblaban mi estatura, con trabajo las podía equilibrar para que no se cayeran.

Al parecer se había emocionado por el viaje

* * *

—_¡ Grrrr!, no tengo nada que ponerme_

—_Pero princesa, tiene un armario lleno de hermosos vestidos _

—_¡ Ninguno me gusta! Quiero algo nuevo para la fiesta, todos estos ya están viejos _

—_Mire este —dije mostrándole un vestido verde pastel, que tenia toques naranjas en los encajes _

—_No me gusta —contesto haciendo una mueca de desaprobación_

—_¿ Qué tal este? —dije mientras sostenía un vestido blanco, que tenia holanes en la parte superior, mientras que sus mangas eran finas _

—_No_

_Diez vestidos después ~_

—_No, no y no _

—_Me rindo —dije tumbándome sobre una pila de vestidos que había sacado del armario "Al parecer aun sigue siendo una cabeza dura"_

—_¡ Ya se! —Dijo con destellos en los ojos — ¡vamos de compras!_

_Al terminar de decir esto, salió corriendo de la habitación _

—_¡ Uff! Qué suerte —dije aliviado al ver que se había marchado _

—_¡ Vamos date prisa Len! –dijo regresando junto a mí y jalándome hacia la salida de la habitación _

—_¿¡ Eh! ¡Espera!_

—_¿ Quién crees que va a cargar las bolsas? Tonto —comento con una sonrisa_

* * *

—¡ Mira! —gritaba emocionada Rin. Al voltear pude ver que se trataba de un vestido —. Quiero ese –dijo mientras entraba a la tienda

La tienda se especializaba en trajes para fiestas de la nobleza, había tantos vestidos de los cuales escoger, al igual que trajes para caballeros. Al entrar Rin pidió que le mostraran inmediatamente el vestido que se exhibía en el mostrador que daba directamente a la calle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella le pidió al encargado que lo preparara ya que ella lo iba a comprar, después pido que me probara algunos trajes

—Si yo voy a usar un nuevo vestido, tú también usaras un nuevo traje

—No es necesario princesa —trate de convencerla

—Sí lo es, ambos tenemos que estar presentables para esta ocasión.

Después de haberme probado algunos trajes se decidió por comprar uno, que hacia un buen juego con su vestido.

Nos dirigimos al palacio después de una larga tarde de compras, suerte que al llegar ahí me ayudaron con las bolsas. Rin estaba feliz ya que había encontrado lo que buscaba mientras que yo no sentía los brazos por todas las bolsas que había cargado,

—Al parecer le emociona, encontrarse con la señorita Hatsune

—¿ Eh? ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto algo desconcertada

—Ella es la razón por la cual se celebrara la fiesta —dije con una gota en la cabeza

—Ah~ es verdad —dijo algo apenada—. Aún no he tenido el gusto de conocerla

Al parecer no tenía ni idea del porque de la fiesta, solo le importaba pasar un rato sin las obligaciones a las cuales normalmente estaba acostumbrada

—Vaya princesa —suspire

—¿ Que dijiste?

—¿ Yo?, nada

**RIN POV**

Todo iba bien hasta ahora, en mi ausencia Nanami se iba a hacer cargo de todo. El parlamento tendría poco poder, así que todo había quedado resuelto, lo único que faltaba era decidir qué hacer con aquel guardia llamado Yamato, el cual se había atrevido a gritarme en medio de la audiencia que había tomado lugar cinco días atrás.

Pensé durante un buen rato que hacer con él, lo único que tenía en claro era que no podía dejarlo ir así como así. Debía pagar por la vergüenza que me había hecho pasar. Después de deliberar un poco decidí que sería un gran ejemplo para el pueblo.

Al día siguiente la guillotina estaba lista en la plaza principal de la ciudad, ante tal suceso muchas personas se habían reunido para presenciar lo que iba a pasar, toda la plaza estaba llena de gente que pedía saber cuál era el motivo por el cual aquel artefacto estaba en medio de la plaza.

Era alrededor de medio día, el prisionero estaba atado de las manos y era escoltado por dos guardias, quienes lo miraban con tristeza. Al llegar junto a la guillotina el verdugo hizo que el prisionero se arrodillara ante mí, —me encontraba dando la espalda al público, pero estaba de frente a él— baje lentamente hasta quedar a su altura, y suavemente le susurre:

—Veo que ya no eres tan valiente como aquella vez. Ahora es mi turno de vengarme –dije con una sonrisa malévola

El solo se quedo callado viendo hacia abajo

—No eres nada divertido —dije con un puchero en mi rostro

Al voltearme ante el público, todo quedo en silencio, todas las miradas se centraban en el prisionero y en mí

—He aquí una persona valiente que se atrevió a enfrentarme —dije con voz firme—. Mirad cual es su recompensa por haberse atrevido a cuestionar mi autoridad, este será un ejemplo para futuras personas que quieran hacerse las valientes. Todos vosotros no son más que simples campesinos que solo nacieron para servirme a mí, su princesa

Mientras yo decía esto el verdugo se encargaba de poner a Yamato en la guillotina, que ya había sido probada antes con una sandia, para probar su filo.

—Esto es algo que no tienen que olvidar, ¡conozcan su lugar! —concluí con una amenaza

Al pronunciar estas palabras la guillotina fue activada, haciendo que la cabeza de Yamato fuera desprendida de su cuerpo. Pude observar con regocijo como el semblante de las personas cambiaba a una de horror, las mujeres gritaban y lloraban, mientras que los hombres apretaban los puños y bajaban su mirada ante su impotencia. Todo era tan maravilloso que no pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

Antes de marcharme le pedí al verdugo que colocara la cabeza del guardia en un poste, el cual debía quedar en la plaza como recordatorio de lo sucedido.

La mayor parte de la gente prefería guardar su odio a mí por temor a que le sucediera algo por el estilo, ya que normalmente mis enemigos siempre desaparecían misteriosamente, aunque siempre había un valiente que se atrevía a cuestionar mi autoridad. Normalmente los dejaba pudrirse un rato en prisión y luego los presentaba como traidores al momento de su ejecución; era muy divertido cuando rogaban por piedad, aunque nunca se las concedía, ellos no paraban de pedirla aun cuando tuvieran que arrastrarse por ella.

Aunque esta ejecución no fue del todo divertida, ya que el no pidió piedad en ningún momento, supongo que en verdad si fue una persona valiente hasta su último momento de vida o un idiota.

**GENERAL POV**

Se encontraba llorando, no solo de tristeza, sino también de ira. Ella le había quitado lo que más quería, ¡Ella era un ser despreciable! ¿Cómo podía estar como si nada después de lo que acababa de hacer?, con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, que horrible era esa persona que se hacía llamar princesa.

Después de todo lo sucedido la mayor parte de la gente se había marchado, solo quedaban algunos soldados y ella.

Poco a poco se acerco a la tarima donde aun se encontraba la cabeza de su esposo. Con lagrimas en los ojos observo el rostro de Yamato, aun muerto tenía un rostro tan tranquilo, tan apacible.

—Lo siento —sollozo—, si no te hubiera pedido que fueras a hablar con la princesa no hubiera pasado esto y aun estarías conmigo —las lágrimas caían cada vez más rápido—. Lo siento Yamato

Después de un breve momento un guardia amigo se acerco a ella

—Siento mucho lo sucedido Meiko. Tengo que darte una mala noticia, solo podemos darte el cuerpo de Yamato, la princesa ordenó que su cabeza fuera exhibida por un tiempo en esta plaza como un recordatorio de su poder sobre nosotros

—¿ Qué?, no puede hacer eso, ¿acaso no le basto con lo que hizo?, aun después de muerto lo quiere humillar, ¡ella es un verdadero monstruo! —escupió con odio

—Lo sé Meiko, pero no podemos desobedecerla, ya viste que es capaz de hacer.

Meiko se quedo callada, sabía que su amigo tenía razón

—Pero si nos rebeláramos contra ella… —susurró la castaña

—¡ Shhhhh! —le contesto el guardia—. Ten cuidado con lo que dices

—¡¿ Por qué? Todos sabemos que a nadie le agrada, solos no podríamos, pero si todos nos uniéramos la podríamos derrocar —el guardia se quedo cayado ante tales palabras—. Piénsalo bien, o acaso quieres que se vuelva a repetir algo como lo de hoy

Al terminar de decir esto, Meiko dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a su casa. No paraba de pensar en sus palabras

"Si reuniera a las personas suficientes, podríamos ser libres…"

Al entrar a su casa se dirigió inmediatamente a un baúl que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, de el saco una espada de acero reluciente, el cual se quedo observando por un largo rato. En su juventud ella fue una excelente espadachína, no había quien la pudiera superar, ni siquiera un hombre.

—Prometo que me las pagaras, no dejare que esto quede así —dijo con odio, mientras apretaba fuertemente el mango de la espada.

**LEN POV**

Llevábamos cerca de una hora en el muelle, al parecer nuestro barco había llegado un poco antes, el carruaje aun no llegaba a buscarnos y por desgracia yo tenía que cargar las cosas.

—Princesa ¿acaso carga piedras? —pregunte al alzar la maleta de Rin

—No, traigo un poco de ropa —contesto mientras buscaba con la vista el carruaje

¿Un poco de ropa?, al parecer traía consigo la mitad de su armario, todas sus maletas estaban igual de pesadas. Me preguntaba que tanto había traído para un simple viaje de una semana y de que habría llenado tres maletas tan grandes, de pronto sentí un dolor en mi nuca al voltear pude ver que Rin me había pegado

—¿ Por qué me pegas? —Pregunte algo confundido, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Porque te estoy hablando y tu no me contestas

—Lo siento princesa –conteste

—El carruaje ya llego —dijo mientras entraba en el

Rápidamente acomode las maletas en la parte trasera del carruaje y me senté a lado del cochero.

El carruaje comenzó a avanzar entre las calles de aquella ciudad, era totalmente diferente de nuestra ciudad natal, pude apreciar la arquitectura y arte de aquel país. Toda la gente se veía feliz, los arboles eran tan grandes y frondosos mientras que hermosas flores adornaban el césped, todo parecía como un cuento de hadas, era como estar en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Estaba tan fascinado con lo que veía que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al hotel, rápidamente baje para abrirle la puerta a Rin, quien bajo con una gran sonrisa del carruaje.

Al entrar al hotel todos nos recibieron con amabilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro

—Buenos días mi nombre es Shun, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? —pregunto el hombre que estaba en la recepción

—Buenos días, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Kagamine Rin

Después de revisar una libreta que había en el mostrador dijo:

—Si, aquí esta, pero hay un pequeño problema —comento frunciendo levemente el ceño

—¿ Como que un problema? —pregunto Rin

—Verán, la reservación se hizo un poco tarde y el hotel tiene el cupo lleno, solo nos queda una habitación doble —Dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa

—¡ Eh! —gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo

—Lo siento pero debido a la fiesta que se celebrara en el palacio dentro de poco tiempo todos los hoteles de la zona están a su máxima capacidad

—Esto, tengo que consultarlo con la señorita —dije mientras me giraba para quedar frente a Rin. Ambos nos quedamos viendo por un momento, hasta que ella rompió el silencio

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Rin desviaba su mirada de la mía

—No es necesario que nos quedemos en este hotel, podemos buscar otro princesa

—No, yo quiero quedarme aquí, además ya lo oíste todos los hoteles están llenos.

—Como usted desee, princesa

Después de terminar de resolver el problema de la reservación, nos dirigimos a la habitación, la cual era dividida en dos por una pared, en ambas partes había una cama matrimonial, el único problema era que solo había un baño, Rin tomo el cuarto del fondo mientras que yo me quede con la que daba paso a la puerta de acceso a la habitación, después de desempacar nuestras cosas Rin se acerco a mí,

—Vamos a conocer la ciudad —dijo tomándome del brazo. Salió corriendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa

**GENERAL POV**

Una joven con dos coletas de color verde iba saliendo del palacio con paso lento, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona venia frente a ella igual de distraído, hasta que ambos cayeron sentados por el impacto de sus cuerpos

—¡ Auch! —dijo la chica con una mueca de dolor

—Lo siento —dijo una voz masculina

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules y profundos como el mar en los cuales se perdió por unos segundos, la otra persona ya estaba de pie y le ofrecía su mano para que ella se pudiera levantar

—Gracias —respondió la chica con una sonrisa

—¿ Estás bien? —pregunto el joven de cabellera azul que estaba frente a ella

—Sí, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku —respondió la chica

Al escuchar esto, el chico sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la mano de Miku y la besaba en forma de saludo

—Un placer conocerla señorita Miku, mi nombre es Shion Kaito —dijo con una sonrisa

Miku se limito a observarlo con una mirada llena de curiosidad, no podía entender por qué aquel chico se había alegrado al saber quién era ella

—Debo agradecerle el haberme invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo Kaito con felicidad

—oh no, gracias a ti por haber aceptado asistir —respondió Miku con una sonrisa lo que provoco que Kaito se sonrojara, lo que era algo extraño en él, ya que normalmente él los provocaba.

—¿ De que reino sos? —pregunto Miku con curiosidad

—Soy del reino azul

—¿ Reino azul?

—Sí, mi país queda del otro lado del océano, a algunos kilómetros de aquí —pronuncio con tristeza

—Oh, ya veo —contesto Miku con una voz apagada. Ambos se quedaron callados por un largo rato, solo observándose el uno al otro, tratando de descifrar aquel sentimiento que nacía entre ellos dos.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Miku con amargura

—¡ Espera! —Pidió Kaito tomándola de la mano—, quédate un poco más –susurró con la mirada baja para esconder un leve sonrojo, la chica ante tal acto solo observo la mano del chico con ternura, dándole un apretón como respuesta.

Al alzar la mirada Kaito se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que reflejaba una calidez como la del sol. Kaito había quedado fascinado con la belleza de Miku, no solo por su belleza exterior, sino también por aquella cálida sonrisa la cual podía enamorar a cualquiera.

**LEN POV**

Después de explorar unas cuantas calles de la ciudad, nos detuvimos a descansar en un parque que se encontraba cerca de la playa. La cuidad era muy tranquila y pacífica, lo cual agradecía ya que la princesa había estado muy ocupada con algunos asuntos importantes así que este viaje era lo que quería para ella, así podría relajarse y dejar a un lado todos los asuntos del reino.

Ella estaba muy feliz, todo le parecía interesante, en especial las cosas que no había en nuestro reino, le llamo la atención una flor, la cual nunca antes había visto. Los aldeanos decían que al tener una de esas flores traía buena suerte, solo que esta flor era rara y muy difícil de encontrar, pero si mi princesa lo quería yo iba a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarla.

—Len vamos a la playa —decía Rin con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí

Al llegar ahí ella salió corriendo hacia la costa, brincando entre las olas, parecía un ángel con aquel vestido blanco y esa sonrisa que deslumbraba tanto como el sol

—Ven Len, ven a jugar conmigo —pidió mientras bailaba entre las olas que desaparecían al llegar a la orilla. Al ver que solo la observaba con una sonrisa, decidió acercarse a mí y llevarme hasta la orilla

—Vamos Len, juega conmigo —decía mientras corría por la orilla del mar conmigo de la mano.

—Está bien, está bien jugare, pero antes tengo que hacer algo —conteste mientras sacaba una pequeña botella del bolsillo de mi pantalón

—¿ Qué es eso? —pregunto con la cara llena de curiosidad

—Esto es una botella de los deseos —conteste con alegría

—¿ Una botella de los deseos?

—Si —conteste—, escribes el deseo que esconde tu corazón y lo guardas en una botella —ella solo se limito a escuchar lo que le decía, solo a veces me interrumpía para hacer una que otra pregunta

—¿ Eso es todo?

—No, la botella de los deseos debe ser entregada a las olas del mar las cuales son sus mensajeras, si tu deseo es persistente y verdadero este se hará realidad, esta leyenda ha perdurado por varios años entre los marineros. Es conocida como "la leyenda de mil mares" ya que ha pasado de norte a sur y de este a oeste —Rin observaba las olas del mar metida en sus pensamientos hasta que rompió el silencio que había entre nosotros

—¿ En verdad crees estar en lo correcto?, no me explico cómo esto pueda hacer realidad un sueño —dijo algo incrédula

—¿ Le gustaría intentarlo?, princesa —pregunte mientras me metía un poco más al mar

—No necesito intentar algo tan absurdo como eso —tenia los brazos cruzados sobe su pecho y una mirada de superioridad—, además… todo lo que yo deseo será hecho realidad por ti Len —dijo con una sonrisa —, ¿no es verdad? —me pregunto a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa

—Sí, princesa

Con cuidado deposite la botella en el agua, Rin estaba sentada en la orilla observándome con una mirada que reflejaba una pregunta

—¿Y bien que me quieres preguntar? —dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sorprendió ante lo que acababa de decir

—¿ Cómo es que…?

—Rin te conozco de toda la vida, no puedes ocultarme nada —conteste con otra sonrisa

—Esto… cuando te escapabas todos los días, ¿ibas al mar… para hacer esto? —pregunto tratando de esconder su interés por mi respuesta

—Sí, así es —conteste, ella solo atrajo más sus piernas hacia su cuerpo mientras miraba las olas

—Len…. ¿Qué es lo que deseas día con día?

—Toda mi vida he deseado… que la señorita tenga pechos más grandes —termine de decir esto con una sonrisa burlona, mientras ella dejaba ver un rostro rojo de vergüenza

—¿¡ Eh!

—Solo bromeaba. Siempre he desead... que mi princesa sea muy feliz —dije con una sonrisa que reflejaba dulzura, al escuchar esto ella se puso de pie junto a mí, con sus manos atrás de su cuerpo

—Si eso deseas, entonces quédate conmigo por siempre, porque solo cuando estas a mi lado soy realmente feliz

—Muy bien... si yo le faltara, sería su enemigo —susurré, más para mí que para ella.

—¿ Dijiste algo?

—No nada —Conteste observando cómo las olas se llevaban la botella que contenía mi deseo…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Escuela, escuela, escuela...**_

_**Ya sabrán a que me refiero u-u**_

_**Nos leemos luego owo**_

_**¿un review?**_


	6. CELOS&SECRETOS

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI **

**CELOS Y SECRETOS **

**GENERAL POV**

Kaito y Miku salían del palacio agarrados de la mano, aunque solo llevaban cuatro días de conocerse ambos sentían que eran el uno para el otro, sabían que fue algo apresurada su decisión, pero estaban seguros de una cosa, ambos se amaban.

Desde el día que se conocieron siempre estaban juntos, Kaito siempre le hacía saber cuánto la quería, desde que se lo prometió

"_todos los días te diré cuanto te quiero y lo feliz que me hace estar a tu lado" _esas fueron las palabras del joven enamorado

—Te quiero Miku y siempre te querré —decía Kaito mientras sujetaba las manos de Miku entre las suyas—. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al haber aceptado mi petición

Miku solo se ruborizaba cada vez más mientras que Kaito le dedicaba esas lindas palabras

—Kaito ¿por que eres así?, siempre dulce

—Porque me hace feliz que estemos juntos, porque tú eres mi mundo, por que estando a tu lado siento que puedo hacer todo, hasta lo imposible —de la nada Kaito saco un ramo de rosas rojas y con caballerosidad se las entrego a Miku, la cual quedo maravillada con aquel gesto

—Kaito eres un amor —decía Miku entre corazones

—Lo que sea, por una bella dama —contesto el joven con una sonrisa juguetona

—¿ Te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo Miku mientras lo miraba seriamente

—_Yes, my lady_

—¿ Por qué decidiste dar este gran paso conmigo y no con otra?

—Porque. . . sé que sonara algo cursi pero. . . me enamore de ti a primera vista —contesto el chico algo avergonzado.

Miku quedo algo sorprendida ya que ella igual había quedado enamorada desde que vio esos hermosos ojos azules. Ahora sabia que el igual sentía lo mismo por ella y eso la llenaba de felicidad, sin dudarlo, suavemente depósito un beso en los labios de Kaito, quien le correspondió ante aquel acto

—Te amo —contesto él con amor.

No muy lejos se encontraba el joven sirviente de la princesa amarilla que llevaba una flor entre sus manos y algunas bolsas.

"Espero que no esté molesta" pensaba el chico mientras se disponía a cruzar la calle, cuando pudo divisar a una joven pareja quienes se encontraban caminando de la mano, al ver que aquella joven le dedicaba una sonrisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La chica tenía alrededor de 16 años, era un poco más alta que él, pero eso no importaba él había quedado hipnotizado con su belleza y su sonrisa cálida, a pesar de que no la conocía ella le había dedicado un sonrisa muy hermosa "que chica más linda" pensó el joven quien había detenido su caminar para observar a la joven de cabello verde que traía entre sus brazos un ramo de rosas rojas.

La joven princesa de cabellos verdes acababa de divisar a un joven rubio que llevaba varias cosas entre sus manos, al voltear el joven, la chica pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos azules y un rostro parecido al de un ángel. No podía creer que su belleza fuera igual a la de la persona que estaba al lado de ella, ambos jóvenes quedaron fascinados el uno con el otro, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran levemente.

Al ver que el joven seguía su camino la chica sintió el impulso de seguirlo, repentinamente soltó la mano de su acompañante y dio algunos pasos hacia adelante con intención de correr hasta el joven rubio, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que iba acompañada del príncipe azul, quién se había quedado sorprendido por tal acción de la chica quien se debatía en ir tras el joven rubio o quedarse a lado de su amado

—Discúlpame, he recordado que tenía algo que hacer —dijo Miku rápidamente mientras seguía con la vista al otro joven, quien se alejaba cada vez mas—, lo siento es algo urgente, te lo compensare

—No, no hay problemate veré luego —respondió Kaito con dulzura, lentamente se acerco a ella para darle un beso pero la chica volvió el rostro para que el beso sea depositado en la mejilla

—Hasta luego —fue lo último que alcanzo a oír Kaito antes de ver como Miku salía corriendo.

**RIN POV**

Llevaba 4 días en el reino verde, todo era tan tranquilo habíamos explorado dos cuartas partes del mismo, era tan grande que me hacía pensar que era tan poderoso como el mío, pero no había por qué preocuparse las personas de aquí son muy pacificas.

Era medio día y estaba dando vueltas en aquel parque que se encontraba cerca del palacio del reino verde. Len me había pedido que lo esperara aquí mientras él iba a buscar algo, pero era el colmo, ¡ya llevaba aquí dos horas!

No podía creer que Len fuera así de desconsiderado, en especial conmigo, dejarme aquí por tanto tiempo y sola.

—Cuando lo vea lo golpeare –susurre con enfado—, ¡Len, ¿donde estas? —grite al cielo mientras revolvía mi cabello .Sabía que todos me estaban mirando, pero aun así no me importo

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una dulce voz, al voltearme pude encontrarme con unos ojos azules y profundos como el mar que reflejaban amor y alegría de una forma muy singular—, ¿estás bien? –volvió a preguntar aquel joven

—S-si estoy bien —respondí entre una sonrisa de vergüenza

No podía creer que existiera una persona así de hermosa en este mundo.

**GENERAL POV**

El joven rubio seguía su camino tranquilamente, pensando en aquella chica de verde quien le había robado en aliento, cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca, al voltearse pudo ver a una chica con un vestido verde con detalles blancos quien lo miraba con dulzura e inocencia.

Len solo se limito a quedarse estático en su lugar, estaba algo nervioso y sorprendido al notar que era la chica de hace unos momentos

—Hola, mi nombre es Miku —dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa —, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Y-yo me llamo L-Len —respondió algo sonrojado

—Len —repitió en tono pensativo —, que lindo nombre —dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy hermosa, lo que provoco un sonrojo violento en Len, quien solo pensaba "esa sonrisa es para mí"

—¿ De dónde sos? —preguntó Miku sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Del reino amarillo, soy… el sirviente personal de la princesa

—¡Oh!, ya veo… entonces tu vendrás a mi fiesta —respondió la chica muy emocionada

"Miku —pensaba el chico—, ¿donde he oído ese nombre antes?"

—¡ Espera! ¡Tú eres la princesa de este reino! —grito Len mientras que Miku solo le respondía con una pequeña risa

Len rápidamente le hizo una reverencia y pidió disculpas por no haberla reconocido

—No tenias que hacerlo, tú y yo somos iguales no tiene nada que ver que yo sea una princesa y tu un sirviente, así que levántate —Len obedeció pero mantenía la mirada baja en forma de inferioridad a su alteza

—¿ Por qué siempre se tienen que comportar así?—pregunto molesta

—Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero ¿así como? —pregunto Len quien aun mantenía su mirada baja

—¿ Por qué no me pueden tratar como a una persona normal?

—Porque no lo es

La chica se quedo pensando por un momento

—Si soy una princesa, tienes que obedecer todo lo que diga ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es —contesto Len

—Entonces, te ordeno que me trates como a una persona normal —Len quedo sorprendido ante tales palabras pero pronto cayó en cuanta de algo "¿por qué me estaba siguiendo?"

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te trate como una persona normal? —Pregunto Len con un leve destello en sus ojos, Miku solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

—Esto, yo… —respondió nerviosa Miku —, yo quería darte la bienvenida a este reino

—Gracias por el gesto, pero ¿cómo sabes que no soy de aquí?

—Siendo la futura gobernante de este reino debo conocer a los que habitan aquí

—¿ Y qué desea la princesa Miku de un simple sirviente como yo?

—Yo… yo deseo que seas mi amigo

"amigo" aquella palabra resonó en la cabeza de ambos, ninguno tenía intención de serlo

—Seria un placer, como puedo rechazar a alguien como usted —respondió el chico con una sonrisa. Miku solo bajo la mirada, su cabello cubría sus ojos impidiendo ver lo que reflejaban

—Lo dices porque soy una princesa… no porque quieras ser mi amigo —dijo Miku con tristeza—, muchas personas al saber quien soy hacen lo mismo

"rayos" pensó Len algo molesto

—No yo no quise decir eso…—sin siquiera pensarlo Len tomo las manos de Miku entre las suyas y las acaricio con dulzura—, ¿quién no quisiera ser amigo de una persona tan dulce y hermosa como usted señorita Miku?

La chica alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Len quien la miraba con ternura

—Gracias —contesto tímidamente ante las palabras del rubio, ambos quedaron callados, pero el silencio no era incomodo al contrario era relajante y acogedor, ambos quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se habían acercado tanto que solo los separaba un respiro, al notar esto Len trato de alejarse, pero Miku sujeto su rostro y lo atrajo hacia sí. Suavemente deposito un beso breve en los labios de Len quien había quedado sin palabras ante lo que acababa de suceder

—Esto… —Miku puso suavemente uno de sus dedos en los labios del chico, para evitar que hable

—Yo…tu…me gustas —dijo Miku con los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba los puños, no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a encontrarse con la mirada del rubio, hasta que se vio envuelta en sus brazos, poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que abrió sus ojos, ambos quedaron uno frente del otro

—Tú… Tú también me gustas, me has cautivado desde que te vi —decía Len mientras dejaba ver un sonrojo.

Miku no pudo evitar Reir ante lo que estaba sucediendo ambos se gustaban y se correspondían, eso la llenaba de felicidad. Solo que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle, ella salía con el príncipe azul, del cual también estaba enamorada.

**LEN POV**

Corría por aquel inmenso parque, tenía que llegar pronto, o ella me mataría, bueno no podía culparla por hacerlo, la había dejado la mayor parte del día sola en aquella banca.

"De seguro esta furica" pensaba con miedo, pero al llegar ahí me llene de horror ella ya no estaba.

"¿A donde habría ido?, ¿acaso se regreso al hotel? —mi mente se encontraba en estas divagaciones hasta que un sonido conocido llego hasta mis oídos, si, esa era el ruido de sus risas —. Qué alivio" pensé con felicidad.

Seguí aquel sonido tan hermoso hasta llegar al pie de un gran roble, ahí estaba ella junto con otro chico de cabellera azul. Al ver aquella escena, no pude evitar envidiar a aquel joven quien era el motivo de esas risas tan melodiosas, de aquellas sonrisas que eran mi mundo, me enojaba no ser la causa de su alegría.

Me acerque a ellos con paso lento, pronto notaron mi presencia

—Len —dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa, yo solo le devolví el gesto, después dirigí mi vista a aquel chico de azul quien se encontraba mirándonos a Rin y a mí, supongo que había notado nuestro gran parecido, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra acerca de eso—. Quiero presentarte a Kaito Shion, el viene del reino azul

—Gusto en conocerte Len —dijo Kaito dirigiéndose a mí

—El gusto es mío —conteste de mala gana por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, si no Rin me hubiera golpeado

No podía creerlo Rin estaba totalmente embobada con ese tipo, no dejaba de verlo y sonreírle, no podía evitar molestarme siempre que le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas

—Señorita ya es tarde, debemos regresar al hotel —comente antes de que me enojara más, tome su mano y comencé a jalarla para que me siguiera

—Len suéltame, me lastimas —decía mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, la ignore y seguí caminando en dirección al hotel, hasta que el de azul bloqueo mi camino

—Disculpa pero la señorita dice que la lastimas —sin darme cuenta el había roto mi agarre con Rin lo cual me enojo más

—¿ Len qué te pasa? —pregunto mi princesa con enojo

—Nada princesa, es solo que estoy un poco cansado y quiero regresar al hotel, es todo

—Ya veo —dijo Rin con tristeza, rápidamente se volvió hacia Kaito—; Gracias por todo Kaito, pero tengo que marcharme —dijo con pena

—Gracias a ti por darme un rato de alegría —contesto con una sonrisa. Antes de irnos me susurro —; Hey, no deberías dejar a una chica sola, o algo malo podría pasarle

Todo el camino al hotel, ella no paraba de hablar de él. Kaito esto… Kaito aquello…

Ya me había comenzado a molestar su solo nombre, por suerte nunca más lo íbamos a volver a ver

—Adivina Len, ¡Kaito va ir al baile! —Decía muy emocionada—, además prometió que bailaría la primera pieza conmigo, ¿acaso no es maravilloso?

Al oír esto último me llene de rabia, eso no era justo. Era su primer baile y yo no podría compartirlo con ella

—Ya basta... ¿por que todo es acerca de él? —le grite molesto, ella cambio su rostro de alegría a uno de enojo

—¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Primero actúas extraño y ahora te desquitas conmigo —me grito molesta

—Yo no actuó raro la que actúa raro eres tú, no dejas de hablar de ese chico —replique

—Ese chico se llama Kaito y es mi amigo —dijo aun más molesta

—A mi no me agrada que sea tu amigo, quiero que te alejes de él —ordene, era mi imaginación o ¿acaso estaba actuando como hermano sobreprotector?

—Puedes olvidarte de eso porque no lo hare, deja a un lado tus celos de hermano sobreprotector —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo al hotel

"¿Yo celos?, ¿de alguien como Kaito? ", si admito que tengo celos, pero no solo de Kaito, sino de cualquier chico que se acercara a Rin, de cualquier chico que la haga reír como solo yo lo hago, de cualquier chico que la alejara de mi.

Sé que hay veces que exagero con el papel de hermano sobreprotector, pero este sentimiento no es como cuando éramos niños, es algo mas fuerte a solo protegerla de lo que le pueda hacer daño, Rin es mi hermana, es mía y no dejare que nadie la aleje de mi, "ella… ella es mi mundo".

**RIN POV**

Estaba muy molesta con Len, el día de hoy había actuado muy raro, primero se desaparece todo el día y después se molesta conmigo por Kaito.

Después de decirle que dejara sus celos de hermano sobreprotector Salí corriendo hacia el hotel, ahora me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación. Estaba sentada contra la puerta mientras atraía mis piernas hacia mi cuerpo, no quería verlo, ni escucharlo, quería estar sola con mis pensamientos, en los cuales solo había alguien "Kaito" el chico del parque, cuya belleza era inigualable. Sus gestos, sus facciones eran las de alguien perfecto, las de un caballero, las de un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, él era la persona más dulce que había conocido además de Len, el era el chico que había robado mi corazón.

Estaba completamente segura de algo aunque no le pareciera a Len

"Le diría todo lo que siento por él, en el gran baile"

Un pequeño ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta, pidiendo permiso para pasar

—¡ Vete! —grite molesta. Otra vez tocaron la puerta pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, no se podía escuchar ningún sonido todo estaba callado

—Rin, soy Len —susurró desde el otro lado

—¡ Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz! —grite otra vez

—Rin, yo… lo siento, siento haberte gritado. Supongo que estaba celoso de ese chico

—Kaito —le corregí

—Bueno de Kaito —contesto con una voz extraña—, sé que es algo tonto, pero… yo, no solo me moleste por Kaito sino porque te deja ahí sola, y te pudo suceder algo mientras yo no estaba, cuando no te vi ahí, me asuste —admitió el con voz baja, casi inaudible —. Yo solo quería protegerte, no solo de él, sino de cualquiera que pudiera alejarte de mí

Al oír esto abrí la puerta que nos separaba y lo abrace con fuerza, pude notar como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

—Len idiota, nadie me alejara de ti, tú y yo somos uno solo, siempre juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? —dije escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro

—Rin, te quiero —decía mientras besaba mi frente en forma protectora, a lo cual yo le dedique una sonrisa

Esa noche el cielo lloraba, lloraba como nunca, el viento silbaba horriblemente que hacía que tuviera escalofríos, estaba sola en esa gran cama, Len se encontraba del otro lado de la pared profundamente dormido, mientras yo no podía conciliar el sueño

La lluvia pegaba con todas sus fuerzas mi ventana, hasta llegue a pensar que la rompería. Nunca había tenido problemas para dormir hasta ahora, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, hasta que se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Sin hacer ruido abrí la puerta que separaba nuestros lechos y con cuidado me acerque a él; "se ve lindo durmiendo" pensé con diversión

—Len —lo llame mientras lo sacudía suavemente, él no reacciono —Len… —lo volví a llamar pero esta vez abrió los ojos perezosamente

—¿ Que sucede? —pregunto adormilado

—¿ Puedo dormir contigo? —pregunte desviando mi mirada de él. Pude sentir como mis mejillas ardían cuando me miro con ojos sorprendidos por mi pregunta—. No puedo dormir por la lluvia —admití

—¿ Tienes miedo? —pregunto divertido

—No, yo no… —respondí torpemente, mis mejillas me quemaban aun más.

—Entra —dijo mientras se arrimaba del otro lado para hacerme espacio en la gran cama, lo obedecí en silencio. Quedamos frente a frente, aun teniendo bastante espacio en la cama nos acercamos hasta quedar separados por unos cuantos centímetros, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, era tan cálido, tan acogedor.

—Buenas noches, princesa —bostezo por el sueño

—Buenas noches hermano —respondí mientras me dejaba abrazar por Morfeo.

**GENERAL POV **

Asi pasaron los días, mientras la princesa amarilla no podida sacar de su cabeza a Kaito Shion, Len se veía a escondidas con Miku, ellos habían quedado en que su relación fuera un secreto, ya que era algo extraño saber que una princesa salía con un sirviente, aunque la verdadera razón era que Miku no quería que nadie se enterara, ya que todos sabían que salía con el príncipe azul, quien no sospechaba que su amada lo engañaba con el sirviente de su reciente amiga Rin.

Por desgracia el amor es ciego, y debido a esto ellos estaban cegados y no podían ver aquella telaraña de mentira y secretos que habían tejido a su alrededor.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**¿un review?**_


	7. LA FIESTA

**Disclamer:** _Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII **

**LA FIESTA**

**GENERAL POV**

Los carruajes se detenían ante la gran entrada del palacio, esta estaba adornada con un arco de rosas blancas; todos los invitados vestían con sus mejores galas, poco a poco la entrada se fue llenando de gente de alto rango, ministros, clase noble, condes, barones, funcionarios del parlamento, príncipes, princesas, etc. Todos se reunían para celebrar el cumpleaños número dieciséis de la princesa Miku, quien era amada por todos.

De uno de los carruajes mas ostentosos bajo un chico de cabellera rubia, quien ayudo a bajar a otra chica igual de hermosa que él, ambos eran como dos gotas de agua y todos se habían dado cuenta, ya que los miraban con curiosidad, pero a ellos no les importaba ya que estaban acostumbrados a tales casos.

Al entrar un guardia le pidió a la joven la invitación, esta se lo dio con fastidio, el guardia se gira hacia los invitados que estaban ya dentro para presentar a la chica

—Princesa Rin Kagamine del reino amarillo —proclamó el guardia—, y su sirviente Len Fujisaki

Bajaron agarrados de la mano con paso lento mientras los demás invitados seguían con lo que estaban haciendo antes de la presentación. Mientras que los dos rubios buscaban un lugar privado donde conversar.

**RIN POV**

Nos dirigimos a uno de los balcones del gran salón. Adentro se oía como presentaban a un chico llamado Dell Honne creo que es del reino blanco; Len saco una pequeña caja de su saco y me entrego

—Espero que te guste —decía mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas, al abrirla encontré un corsage con una flor muy bonita, pero no cualquier flor sino la flor más rara de este reino, al verla pude sentir como una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro

—Len, yo… ¿como… como la conseguiste? —pregunté torpemente por la emoción

—Se llama orquídea, y como la conseguí es una larga historia, pero es un regalo para mi princesa, no, para mi hermana

—Es una de las cosas más dulces que alguien ha hecho por mi

—Oh, déjame ponértelo —suavemente tomo mi muñeca y la rodeo con el lazo del corsage, hasta amarrarlo —; te ves hermosa

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi rostro se volviera rojo de vergüenza

—Muchas gracias — lo bese en la mejilla

—Vamos princesa —dijo mientras me extendía su mano—, vamos a disfrutar la fiesta.

Entramos al salón con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, todos los presentes seguían ocupados con sus propios asuntos, solo los más curiosos eran los que nos observaban. Entre ellos había una chica de cabello rojo recogido en dos coletas, quien se nos acerco con una gran sonrisa

—Hola hola, ¿cómo están? —preguntó infantilmente, me limite a examinarla con la vista, era algo baja de estatura, parecía de unos 12 máximo 13 años, llevaba un vestido rojo con holanes blancos

—¿ Oye? —pregunto con curiosidad

—¿Uh?, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo —dije con una sonrisa—, estoy bien gracias

—¿ De que reino sos? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras nos veía a mí y a Len, pero antes de que pudiera responder alguien me interrumpió

—¡ Kasane, Kasane! ¡Chicos, aquí esta! —se oyó una voz a lo lejos, que se iba acercando. Se trataba de una chica de cabellera verde con un vestido naranja —muy llamativo para mi gusto— en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se situó a lado de nosotros, atrás de ella venían tres personas más.

—¡ Teto te estábamos buscando!, ¿a donde te fuiste? —preguntó molesta otra chica rubia, su cabello rubio era como el color del girasol.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica pelirroja con arrepentimiento —. Me perdí

—¡ Ya tienes 30 años!, no deberías perderte y menos en una fiesta tan pequeña —reprocho otra vez la rubia

"¡30 años!" grite en mi yo interno, mientras lo susurraba sorprendida

—¿ Disculpa y tu quien eres? —preguntó la chica de cabello verde

—Soy Rin Kagamine, princesa del reino amarillo —dije con superioridad pero al parecer ellos no lo notaron

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Gumi Megpoid del reino naranja, supongo que ya conoces a Kasane Teto —dijo señalando a la pelirroja que se escondía atrás de otra chica para evitar los regaños de la rubia —, ella es Akita Neru y esta pequeña es Shion Kaiko —finalizo apuntando a una niña pequeña que se escondía tras ella tímidamente.

—¿ Shion? —pregunte desconcertada, ¿acaso Kaito tiene una hermana?

—Sí, ella es la pequeña hija de los reyes del país azul, saluda Kaiko —decía Gumi a la pequeña

—H-Hola mucho g-gusto —saludo la niña de azul mientras se agarraba de la falda de Gumi

—Ella es un poco tímida —continuó un chico albino, quien apenas se digno a dirigirse a nosotros a pesar de que había llegado con los demás

—Dell —reía la niña mientras lo abrazaba

—¿ Y tú quien eres? —preguntó Dell a Len con voz seca, pero antes de que él pudiera responder Kasane intervino

—¡Tonto Dell, el es su hermano! —contesto la chica con alegría

—Pensé que solo había un heredero en aquel país —continuo Dell con pequeña suspicacia

—Este… yo —las palabras no salían de mi boca, todas se quedaban en mi garganta "malditos nervios" pensé con enfado

**LEN POV**

—No soy su hermano —estas palabras dolían tanto, pero tenía que decirlo —. Yo soy…

—¿ Su primo, su amigo, su novio? —preguntó Kasane con diversión, pero hizo énfasis en la palabra "novio"

—¡No, ninguno! —Rin ya se estaba molestando

—No señorita, yo soy su fiel sirviente —exclamé con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Rin, con cuidado de que los demás lo noten

—¡ Oooh~! —exclamaron todos excepto Dell algo decepcionados

—Perdón, pero se parecen tanto, que parecen hermanos —dijo Gumi con una pequeña sonrisa

—No es justo, Kasane pensó que eran familia, mínimo pareja **—**gruño la pelirroja decepcionada

—Perdona, pero ¿por qué pensaste eso? —pregunte con curiosidad, la chica solo dirigió sus vista al corsage de Rin y luego a mi, dándome la respuesta

—Oh! Ya entiendo —dije con diversión—, es solo un presente que le obsequie para esta noche, después de todo la princesa quería una de esas raras flores.

—Pero los corsage solo son para los novios —dijo señalando a una chica a la cual le estaban entregando uno por su pareja

—Un pequeño error mío, no volverá a pasar

La banda comenzó a tocar un hermoso vals, todas las parejas se dirigían a la pista de baile, con gracia comenzaron a danzar en medio de la pista.

Poco a poco algunos chicos se acercaron a Gumi para invitarla a bailar, mientras tanto Neru se fue a sentar a una mesa para platicar con Kasane, Dell invito a Kaiko a bailar con él, mientras que la princesa y yo volvimos a quedar solos.

Rin observaba con emoción como las parejas bailaban, todo parecía un sueño, sin pensarlo dos veces le tendí mi mano invitándola a bailar, ella la observo con duda en su mirada pero la tomo aceptando mi invitación, a llegar a la pista la tome por la cintura atrayéndola más a mí, mi princesa era tan delicada como una rosa.

Comenzamos a bailar al compas de la música, la cual era calmada. Rin se divertía con aquel vals no dejaba de sonreír con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba mi mundo, que le daba color a lo gris, que me hacía sentir feliz, pronto acabo la pieza y tuvimos que separarnos, al salir de la pista varios chicos se acercaron a nosotros para invitarla a bailar.

—Adelante ve —dije con una sonrisa, estaba sumamente feliz, ya que yo había bailado la primera pieza con ella y no otro.

Mientras ella elegía a su próxima pareja yo me dirigí a la misma mesa donde estaban Teto y Neru quienes no paraban de pelear, observe la escena de Rin entre tantos pretendientes, no me había dado cuenta de cuando se había vuelto tan popular entre los chicos.

**GENERAL POV **

Rin se encontraba decidiendo con quien bailar la siguiente pieza, cuando se le acerco otro chico bien parecido, tenía alrededor de diecisiete años, su largo cabello verde era sujetado por un lazo negro, con amable educación invito a bailar a la rubia, quien gustosa acepto la oferta. Len tenía los ojos como platos "¿! Por que Miku está vestida de hombre!" gritaba en su fuero interno "¿Por qué ha invitado a Rin a bailar?, ¿qué está sucediendo?"

—¿ Disculpa cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto el chico de verde

—Soy Rin Kagamine del reino amarillo —contesto orgullosa la princesa

—Rin, que lindo nombre —sonrió el chico—, ¿y qué le parece la fiesta señorita Rin?

—Entretenida —contesto la chica con poco interés.

El chico sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica quien se sonrojo al verlo asi. Pronto acabo la pieza, ambos se dirigieron hacia un lado de la pista para seguir platicando, cuando apareció Len en frente de ellos.

—¡Len! —dijo Rin muy feliz mientras el otro chico quedo asombrado

—¿ Q-Que pasa aquí? —pregunto asustado

—Lo mismo pregunto —contesto Len dirigiéndose a él

—¿ Len que sucede? —pregunto Rin confundida

—¿ Ustedes son hermanos? —pregunto el peliverde

—NO —respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo "el día de hoy todos preguntan lo mismo" pensaron ambos

—Su parecido es demasiado —admitió el chico de cabellos verdes

Ambos hermanos rieron nerviosamente al unisonó

—Muy bien, tu ven conmigo —dijo el rubio mientras agarraba al peliverde de la muñeca y lo llevaba lejos de Rin, quien se quedo parada en su lugar sin entender lo que pasaba.

Cuando Len se disponía a preguntarle que estaba haciendo los reflectores se fijaron en la gran escalera que descendía enfrente de la pista de baile, arriba se encontraba la princesa Miku, quien bajaba con paso pausado

Len quedo en shock ¿cómo podía haber dos Mikus?

Al voltear hacia el otro chico que tenia sujetado de la muñeca este le dedico una sonrisa, Len rápidamente lo soltó

—Lo siento, te he confundido con otra persona —exclamo Len avergonzado

—No hay problema

Rin observaba de lejos a la princesa Miku "¿por ella se está haciendo esta fiesta? que insignificante es —pensaba con prepotencia. Al bajar la vista al pie de las escaleras vio a un chico de azul que esperaba a la princesa— ¿Es Kaito?" se pregunto a si misma, pero como no podía ver bien decidió acercarse para verificarlo pero su paso fue impedido por las personas que se acercaban al pie de la escalera para ver a la princesa de verde.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras Miku se encontró con su amado Kaito quien la esperaba con una gran sonrisa

—Bienvenida my lady —la saludo Kaito mientras besaba su mano—. Feliz cumpleaños

—Gracias caballero —contesto divertida la joven.

Poco a poco las personas se acercaron a Miku para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Al ver esto Kaito decidió buscarla más tarde para darle su regalo de cumpleaños, ella apoyo la idea y dejo que su amado se marchara.

Rin observaba como las personas alrededor de Miku se esparcían por todo el salón, el chico que había visto junto a ella ya no estaba, la rubia dudo si ciertamente era Kaito el que estaba ahí, pero decidió desechar aquella idea de su cabeza y disfrutar de la fiesta.

**LEN POV**

Caminaba con paso rápido hacia Miku, quien todavía estaba al pie de las escaleras junto a una chica de cabellera blanca como la nieve, por suerte la doncella no tardo mucho y se separo de ella, atrás de mi venia el chico peliverde que había bailado con Rin, "como pude ser tan tonto para confundir a mi amada con un hombre" me reprochaba a mi mismo, pero su parecido era igual de asombroso que el mío con Rin, ¡era imposible que ella tuviera un gemelo!

No me di cuenta que ya estaba a poca distancia de ella hasta que la oí llamarme

—¡ LEN! —Grito mientras se tiraba a mis brazos —, ya te extrañaba —susurro en mi oído con dulzura

—Feliz cumpleaños Miku —la felicite mientras la estrechaba mas entre mis brazos

—Coff, coff ,coff —se oyó un ruido detrás de nosotros al voltearnos pudimos ver al chico peliverde quien aun seguí ahí

—Primo Mikuo —grito Miku mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla

—¿¡ P-Primo! —pregunte desconcertado

**RIN POV**

Esta era mi segunda copa de vino, estaba fastidiada por tanta atención que recibía "la verdecita" Miku esto…Miku aquello…

Todos hablaban de ella, "que tiene ella que no tenga yo?" me preguntaba con una molestia notable, hasta que…

—Buenas noches, Rin —susurraron en mi oído, lo que hizo que me erizara hasta los pies, al voltearme pude apreciar unos hermosos ojos azules en los cuales me perdí por unos segundos

—¡ Kaito! —Exclame con una sonrisa—, buenas noches —salude con diversión, ambos nos reímos

—¿ Cómo se encuentra la señorita hoy? —pregunto cortésmente

—Muy bien caballero, ¿y usted?

—De lo mejor —bromeo. La música volvía a tocar y las parejas se dirigían a la pista, al ver esto Kaito me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile

—Te prometí que bailaría contigo —"no lo olvido" pensé con felicidad

El baile me pareció eterno a lado de Kaito, no quería que terminara pero por desgracia tenía que hacerlo.

—Rin quiero presentarte a alguien —dijo con alegría en su mirar

—¿ Te refieres a tu hermana? —pregunte con diversión

—¿ La conoces? —preguntó sorprendido

—Hace poco tuve el gusto de conocerla, es muy linda

—Es una niña muy dulce —su mirada reflejaba calidez al hablar de ella.

"Len —vino a mi mente involuntariamente—, pero por qué? —me pregunte a mi misma—, supongo que fue porque él igual es un hermano sobreprotector" trate de explicarme

—Acompáñame —dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mi

—Con gusto —sonreí mientras aceptaba el gesto

Nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba la chica del cumpleaños junto a ella se encontraba Len y el chico peliverde con quien había bailado

**GENERAL POV**

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron hacia las tres personas de las cuales dos estaban abrazadas mientras que el chico rubio aun no salía de su asombro

—Rin —susurró el chico al ver como su hermana se acercaba a ellos—, y Kaito —pronuncio con molesta al ver que no estaba sola

—Kaito —chillo la peliverde mientras soltaba a Mikuo y se acercaba al chico de azul, pero al ver a la rubia a lado de él abrió los ojos como platos

—¿¡ Len! 3grito sorprendida a lo cual la rubia le lanzo una mirada asesina, mientras el chico soltaba una risa por lo bajo

—¡No, soy Rin! —contesto la chica molesta

—Veras, Len es el siervo de la señorita Rin —intervino Kaito

—¡ Oh~!, lo siento, son como el reflejo de un espejo —contesto la peliverde mientras miraba a ambos asombrada

—Hola, otra vez —saludo Mikuo a Rin

—Tú eres el chico de hace un rato

—Si mi nombre es Mikuo Hatsune, soy primo de Miku hablo Mikuo señalando cortésmente a su prima, quien sujetaba a Kaito y a Len con dulzura.

—Oh!, que sorpresa —contesto Rin sin ganas a lo cual el chico le dedico una sonrisa

—¿ Conoces a Len? —pregunto con curiosidad la rubia al recordar lo sucedido hace un rato

—Rin, yo… —trato de hablar el rubio pero fue interrumpido por el peliverde, que lo miraba divertido

—No, lo acabo de conocer

—¿ De verdad? —pregunto la chica con malicia mientras veía a su gemelo sonrojarse

—Yo…yo te explico después —contesto Len desviando la mirada de la de su hermana, quien sonrió de satisfacción

Poco a poco la plática se volvió amena hasta que Mikuo decidió marcharse con algunas señoritas, quedándose solos los hermanos y la pareja

Rin había notado que ella no era la única interesada en alguien, para ella era claro que Len sentía algo por la chica de verde y eso le molestaba, el no dejaba de mirarla y de sonreírle "Len es solo mío —pensó con enojo mientras veía como el chico platicaba y reía con Miku—, no dejare que lo alejes de mi"

Estaba muy molesto, porque tenía que estar Kaito ahí para arruinarle la noche, "porque Kaito estaba con Rin?" se preguntaba molesto, era evidente que él no quería que se acercara a su hermana y tampoco a Miku, ambas le pertenecían de una u otra forma y no dejaría que alguien como Kaito las alejara de él.

—Kaito —se dirigió Rin al peliazul —, ¿podría hablar contigo? —el chico observo por un momento a la joven, para después responder

—Claro, pero ¿podría ser después? —pregunto el chico mientras veía a su amada, quien platicaba con algunos conocidos

—Sí, no hay problema —sonrió la chica " hoy le confesare mis sentimientos" pensaba Rin llena de valor

—Miku —susurró Kaito para llamar la atención de la hermosa chica, quien volvió hacia el al oírle

—¿ Que sucede amor mío? —contesto la chica con una enorme sonrisa

—Quiero darte tu regalo ahora

Con delicadeza tomo la mano de la chica mientras la dirigía al centro del salón y con un ademan hizo callar la música, mientras todas las miradas se posaban sobre ellos

—Miku yo…he pasado poco tiempo contigo, pero todo a tu lado es maravilloso, sé que es un poco apresurado pero yo te amo —en un solo movimiento Kaito saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chica—. Miku ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? —poco a poco abrió la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo adornado por un gran diamante, al oír tales palabras la chica quedo igual de sorprendida que los invitados

—Yo… yo no sé qué decir —susurró aun sorprendida por la proposición—, ¡Acepto! —grito la peliverde mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su amado con una alegría inmensa

Todos los presentes a excepción de dos personas estaban felices por lo que acababa de acontecer, era lo mejor que le pudo suceder al reino verde, su amada princesa se iba a casar con el joven que venía del otro lado del mar.

**RIN POV**

"_Miku….quisieras casarte conmigo?, Miku….quisieras casarte conmigo?"_ aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta mis manos se habían cerrado para convertirse en puños, podía sentir como mis ojos se cristalizaban , no quería que las lagrimas salieran asi que me esforcé lo mas que pude para que no pasara.

Era algo insoportable, no podía seguir viendo aquella escena, no podía seguir viendo como la persona que quiero esta con esa odiosa chica.

Todos los presentes celebraban su compromiso, todos estaban felices, todos excepto yo. ¿Cómo podía estar feliz con una noticia asi? "yo…solo quiero irme de aquí" sin pensarlo dos veces tome de la mano a Len y me dirigí a la salida con paso rápido, Len no protesto, solo siguió callado con la mirada baja, durante el camino de regreso ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido.

Ambos nos encerramos en nuestros respectivos cuartos sin dirigirnos la palabra ambos estábamos cansados.

**LEN POV**

"_yo…acepto"_ esas palabras fueron como apuñaladas a mi corazón y ella las clavo sin ninguna consideración

—¿ Por qué? Miku —susurre con voz apagada "¿por qué tenía que ser con él?" gritaba en mi pensamiento, mis piernas me temblaban mientras mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, lo único que podía oír eran los aplausos y las felicitaciones para los recién comprometidos, "esto es doloroso" un suave jaloneo me saco de mis pensamientos , se trataba de Rin quien me sujetaba de la mano, me sorprendí ante tal acción pero no proteste, sabia por lo que pasaba aun cuando no dijera nada, "ella lo quería" aquel pensamiento me molesto aun mas, "porque tiene que ser Kaito el causante de nuestro dolor"

—Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio –susurre con ira

Al llegar a la habitación Rin se encerró en su alcoba hasta la mañana siguiente, no dijo nada en todo el camino, su mirada estaba perdida al igual que sus pensamientos.

—Princesa tiene que comer algo —llamaba a la puerta sin ninguna respuesta-Rin— volví a llamar pero esta vez la puerta se abrió

Al entrar pude ver su silueta sentada en la gran cama con la mirada en la ventana, afuera se podía oír un gran tumulto que celebraba las nupcias de la princesa Miku con el príncipe Kaito.

—¿ Señorita, está bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa falsa no había expresión alguna en su rostro, sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que la distinguía, era como hablar con un ser sin vida

—No tengo hambre —continuo sin ninguna expresión

—Ya veo, pero tiene que comer algo —me acerque a ella con la bandeja donde llevaba su desayuno—, no sería grato que caiga enferma por no querer comer

—¡ No tengo hambre, no me escuchaste! —grito mientras pegaba la bandeja haciendo la comida callera al piso, al notar lo que acababa de hacer su rostro se lleno de sorpresa

—Yo…yo lo siento —decía mientras se agachaba y recogía algunos pedazos de cristal

—Princesa no, yo lo hago —exclame mientras ayudaba a recoger los pedazos de los platos rotos

Rin chillo mientras sujetaba sus dedos entre su otra mano

—¿ Que sucede?

—Me eh cortado —suspiro—, ni siquiera puedo ayudarte a recoger lo que yo misma he tirado— continuo con voz apagada

—No se preocupe ese es mi trabajo —le dedique una sonrisa—, déjame ver —pedí mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella, su tacto era cálido. Tenía un pequeño hilo del liquido rojo que caía poco a poco—. No es tan grave

Con cuidado sujete su dedo y lo metí en mi boca para evitar que siga sangrando, ella solo abrió los ojos como platos mientras que yo pude apreciar un notable pero hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

—L-Len —pronuncio en voz baja

—¿ sí? —conteste mientras la miraba a los ojos

—N-Nada —susurro mientras rompía el contacto visual

Asi pasaron días en los cuales la princesa no salía de su habitación, se quedaba sentada viendo por la ventana u observando la orquídea que le había regalado aquella noche, cuando le hablaba solo respondía con monosílabos mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa falsa, la cual odiaba

—¿ Rin que te sucede? —ya no soportaba verla asi, ¿cómo podía seguir viendo como mi hermana se derrumbaba por dentro?

—Yo…estoy bien —contesto con una sonrisa retorcida

—No, no lo estas —suspire—. Quiero a la Rin que le gusta las naranjas, quiero a la Rin que se enfada con facilidad, quiero a Rin que ama la hora de la merienda, ¡quiero a Rin mi hermana! —ella solo se mantuvo callada viendo hacia el vacio

Me acerque a ella, hasta tomarla por los hombros. Ella no pareció sentir mi tacto, ya que permaneció ausente aun cuando la llame.

—Se que no estás bien, se que te duele que Kaito… —pronunciar su nombre causaba dolor para ambos. Aquella escena se reproducía en mi cabeza, trate de apartarla de mis pensamientos y concentrarme en Rin —… le haya pedido matrimonio a Miku

—¡Silencio! —grito al oír el nombre de la chica—. Ella… ¡la odio, la odio, la oído, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio! —gritaba mientras golpeaba mi pecho con sus puños—, la odio…—poco a poco sus golpes fueron desapareciendo—. ¡No quiero que hables de ella!, ¡no quiero saber nada acerca de ella!

—Rin yo… —pude sentir como sujetaba mi camisa entre sus manos, sentía su aliento caliente acariciando mi pecho, oculto su rostro entre mi ropa

—Quiero que desaparezca —susurro—… quiero que no quede rastro de ella, quiero que el reino verde caiga —sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con voz fría, llena de rencor—, quiero que muera… eso me haría realmente feliz —tales palabras me hicieron estremecer, como podía pensar algo asi pero…

—Si mi princesa lo desea… yo lo cumpliré —susurre con tristeza

**GENERAL POV**

El carruaje se disponía a partir de regreso al reino amarillo, pero esta vez solo llevaba a la princesa, ya que su fiel sirviente se debía quedar un poco más para cumplir el deseo de la princesa.

Antes de despedirse la joven entrego a Len una carta para que la entregara a la oficina de correos

—Entrégala lo más rápido posible —pidió la chica con una sonrisa—, regresa pronto

El joven observo como el carruaje se alejaba, le dolía separarse de la chica a la que más quería, pero al hacerlo ella volvería a ser feliz.

Camino varias cuadras hasta llegar a la pequeña oficina donde envió dos cartas, la primera fue la de Rin que iba dirigida al reino amarillo, fijando hora, lugar y fecha donde un batallón de guerra debía encontrarse con su sirviente Len Fujisaki y la segunda fue enviada a la princesa Miku

_Dos días después…_

La joven Miku se encontraba sentada frente a un gran espejo mientras una chica de cabellos blancos peinaba su larga cabellera

—Qué hermoso es —dijo maravillada mientras veía aquel anillo que la uniría con su amado

—En verdad se ha esmerado —comento su compañera con una pequeña sonrisa

—¿Así lo crees Haku? —pregunto entusiasmada la princesa Miku viendo a su amiga a través del espejo.

La joven Haku asintió, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de peinar a Miku. Ambas eran amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando Haku llego al reino muchas la excluían e incluso la molestaban por su cabello blanco, pero la princesa del reino la tomo como su mejor amiga diciendo que su cabello era realmente hermoso a comparación del de ella misma.

—¿ Disculpe, puedo pasar? —se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta

—Adelante —exclamo la peliverde

—Disculpe le ha llegado una carta —continuo el joven castaño

—¿ Una carta? —pregunto extrañada la joven

El chico se aproximo hacia la princesa, quien aun permanecía sentada frente al espejo, cortésmente entrego a Miku, esta la observo con curiosidad por unos segundos, para luego ver el remitente "Len Fujisaki" su corazón se acelero, llevaba días sin saber de él.

—Gracias Meito, te puedes retirar —el chico obedeció la orden y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido

"Desde el baile no sé nada de él —la peliverde quedo paralizada el recuerdo vino a su cabeza, él estaba ahí cuando Kaito le pidió matrimonio—. ¡Oh no!, tengo que explicarle" pensó desesperada mientras la abría con nerviosismo sacando la hoja del mensaje.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos blancos al ver como Miku abría desesperada la carta, cosa la que alarmo. En la planta baja del palacio se encontraba Kaito quien iba a visitar a su amada.

—Buenos días joven Kaito —saludo Meito mientras bajaba las escaleras

—Buenos días, disculpa ¿sabes donde está Miku?

—Sí, se encuentra en sus aposentos

—Gracias —exclamo el peliazul antes de subir por las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su amada leyendo una carta

—Miku —la llamo con amor, la chica volteo al oír su nombre, al ver a su amado esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacia él

—Kaito tengo que irme, me darán una sorpresa en el bosque —continuo con felicidad

—Miku espera —pidió Haku, pero al tratar de detenerla ella ya había salido de la habitación

—Los veré luego —decía la chica mientras bajaba por las escaleras

—Kaito detenla por favor —pidió la mujer del vestido blanco, mientras salía de la alcoba de la princesa para ver cómo salía corriendo del palacio.

Kaito había quedado estático, eso había sido muy rápido, pero pronto reacciono y fue hacia la entrada del castillo, ahí la vio, ella corría hacia el bosque llena de felicidad "Miku siempre tan linda" pensó con dulzura pero pronto se vio como su sonrisa era borrada por un rostro de preocupación y duda, ahí más adelante, del otro lado del bosque se podía apreciar con perfecta claridad como el humo de un gran incendio comenzaba a cubrir el cielo azul "¡están atacando! Es una trampa"

—Miku, Miku —gritaba el joven mientras corría tras de ella, pero fue en vano detenerla ella no lo podía oír ya que le llevaba bastante ventaja, pronto Kaito se dio cuenta que ya se había internado en el bosque y no podía verla por ninguna parte

—¡ Miku regresa! , es una trampa —gritaba con desesperación

Sin dudarlo se interno en el bosque mientras la llamaba desesperadamente pero ella no podía oírlo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Chan, chan, chan!**_

_**Ya inicia el verdadero climax, ¿Qué pasara con Miku? ¿Qué esta planeando Len?**_

_**Todo esto y más se descubrirá en el siguiente capitulo, solo tienes que dejar un Review :D**_

_**Vamos, aprieta ese botoncito hermoso de abajo y deja tú opinión.**_


	8. UNA FLOR SE MARCHITA

**Disclamer:**_ Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII **

**UNA FLOR SE MARCHITA**

**GENERAL POV**

Las casas ardían en llamas, las personas corrían por todos lados tratando de salvarse, el reino verde estaba cayendo ante los pies de la princesa amarilla.

"_id y matad a la princesa de verde. Haced que su reino caiga"_

Todos los soldados obedecieron las órdenes de su princesa, sin hacer ninguna pregunta u objeción.

—Len —llamo Miku quien acababa de llegar al punto de encuentro, Len le dedico una sonrisa al verla llegar.

La joven se acerco a él, esta nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionaría ante lo sucedido los últimos días.

—Buenos días señorita Miku —el joven tomo la mano de Miku y la beso con cariño—, ¿me haría el honor de dar un pequeño paseo conmigo?

—Con mucho gusto —una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peliverde mientras ambos caminaban por el extenso bosque—. Len… lo siento —suspiro Miku con tristeza—, no quise lastimarte

Len solo la escuchaba en silencio mientras apretaba mas la mano de la joven entre la suya. El amor que sentía por ella era muy grande pero las ordenes de su princesa eran más importantes.

—¿ Len? —llamo Miku, su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más al ver que su amante no le contestaba

—Miku te... —fue lo único que pudo decir antes que la chica lo interrumpiera

—¿ Que está sucediendo? –pregunto alarmada al ver como su reino ardía en llamas, Len sabía que ya era momento para terminar con la orden de su princesa. Sin decir más, salió corriendo con Miku en dirección contraria

—¿ Len qué pasa? —preguntaba la chica confundida sin ninguna respuesta.

El humo se hacía cada vez más denso, pronto todo acabaría, el reino verde estaba sumergido en llamas, todo estaba destruido, aunque los habitantes pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, no estaban preparados para una invasión de tal magnitud. Las banderas del castillo habían sido reemplazadas por las del reino amarillo, la conquista pronto estaría completa, solo faltaba la princesa...

Miku ya no podía más, llevaban varios minutos corriendo por el bosque sin detenerse, ambos tenían la respiración agitada.

—Aquí podemos descansar —exclamo Len con voz apagada

Miku solo asintió, sin decir nada se acerco a Len y poso sus labios sobre los de él, aquel beso fue tan dulce, ambos se correspondían con el mismo amor pero, no duro demasiado, Len la separo con dulzura para después besar sus manos

—Miku te amo —aquellas palabras eran dolorosas

—Yo te amo más —con aquellas palabras volvió a besar al rubio, quien sufría por dentro.

Ambos quedaron callados unos minutos después, no era necesario decir nada mas, ambos sabían que era lo que sentía el uno por el otro, y eso era suficiente para ambos.

La joven peliverde se había sentado en el césped para observar como las mariposas revoloteaban de flor en flor, mientras su amante la observaba con una sonrisa que pronto fue reemplazada por una mueca de dolor y tristeza.

Sin que la chica se diera cuenta desenvaino su espada y se acerco a ella en silencio.

Solo sintió como era atravesada, al volver su bello rostro se encontró con los ojos de Len quien trataba de no derramar lagrima alguna sin éxito, pronto la sangre comenzó a manchar el bello vestido de la joven

—Len... —las palabras ya no podían salir, eran ahogadas por pequeños sollozos.

Él joven saco la espada lo más rápido que pudo para no lastimarla más, pero no sirvió de mucho. Con delicadeza la tomo entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas caían en el rostro de Miku.

—...perdóname...yo te he obligado a hacerlo —jadeo pensando que era por la traición de su amor

Ante tales palabras Len la abrazo más fuerte

—Te a-amo, te amo —las lagrimas salían sin control alguno de los ojos azules del joven sirviente.

La princesa con las pocas fuerzas que tenía acerco su mano derecha al rostro del rubio y acaricio con dulzura su mejilla, para luego acercar sus rostros y darle un último beso el cual correspondido con amargura.

—No llores...sonríe para mí —una pequeña sonrisa adornaba tal petición, a pesar del dolor que sufría. La princesa del reino verde se encontraba sufriendo.

Len solo movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, para luego sonreír lo mejor que mano de Miku abandono su rostro para caer a un lado de su cuerpo inerte

—¿ Miku? —la llamo pero no hubo respuesta, el rostro de la chica estaba lleno de paz, señal de que ya había abandonado este mundo.

* * *

Llevaba varios minutos vagando en aquel bosque, minutos que parecían una eternidad. Su preocupación iba en aumento, ¿cómo era posible que la perdiera de vista?

—¡ MIKU, MIKU! —gritaba a todo pulmón "espero que se encuentre bien"

Cada vez que volteaba a ver el cielo le parecía más oscuro, lo cual no era alentador, tenía que encontrarla y rápido, para poder huir de ahí.

—¡MIKU, MIKU!, ¿ME ESCUCHAS? —no había respuesta, pero un ligero sonido de pasos llego hasta su oídos, "Miku" pensó aliviado, corrió en dirección proveniente del sonido pero al llegar vio a su amada sentada en un árbol —Miku que alegría, no sabes que preocupado estaba...

Al acercarse a ella su rostro se lleno de horror, el pecho de su amada estaba cubierto de sangre

—¿¡ Miku! —la tomo entre sus brazos con dulzura mientras la llamaba con palabras de amor.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón parecía ser atravesado con espinas, la chica a la que le había entregado todo su amor ahora estaba entre sus brazos...muerta. Aun en tal estado se veía igual de hermosa que el primer día en que la vio.

—¡MIKUUU~! —grito con todo el dolor de su corazón

**RIN POV **

—¡Len~! —grite con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lo recibía con los brazos abiertos —Te extrañe

—Yo igual —contesto con una sonrisa mientras hundía su rostro en mi hombro.

Llevábamos cuatro días separados, lo cual fue un sufrimiento para mi, era lo más lejos que estuvimos el uno del otro desde que regreso.

Permanecimos abrazados un largo rato, no eran necesarias las palabras, ambos podíamos entender el silencio que nos rodeaba, pude sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, sus brazos me atrajeron más hacia él, se notaba algo cansado.

—Vamos tienes que cambiarte —dije en un susurro, el solo asintió, nos dirigimos hacia sus aposentos, no dijo ni una palabra más, solo me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que me descubría observándolo de reojo—. Te veré en media hora en el salón del trono —avise, él solo asintió y siguió su camino

—¡Señorita Rin! —Al volverme pude ver a Nanami que corría hacia mi—, la he estado buscando, el general Matsuri quiere verla

—¿ Con que Matsuri? —pregunte con tono burlón "vaya perro" pensé con diversión—, dile que si quiere hablar conmigo, que me vea en la sala del trono

Nanami asintió y salió en busca del "general"

**GENERAL POV**

—¡ Habla ya! —exigió Rin con una mirada de superioridad

—Eh traído para usted el reporte del ataque al reino verde —contesto seriamente el general

Rin solo esbozo una gran sonrisa al oír tales palabras, que feliz la hacía sentir el saber que ya no era un problema para ella.

—El reino verde fue consumido en su totalidad por el fuego, el castillo fue tomado sin ningún problema, su ejercito un fue rival para nuestros soldados, más de la mitad de los aldeanos perecieron durante el incendio

—¿ Y la princesa y el príncipe de azul? —pregunto Rin mientras jugaba con su cabello

—El príncipe Kaito huyo durante el ataque... y de la princesa Miku aun no tenemos noticias —prosiguió con miedo el general

—¿ QUE HAS DICHO? —la voz de Rin resonó en el gran salón, su rostro había enrojecido de furia —. Yo ordene destruir el reino junto con su princesa —prosiguió un poco más calmada

—Si mi señora, pero...

—¡ Pero nada!, quiero saber que paso con Miku —grito con enfado

—Ella ha muerto —al oír tales palabras todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde Len acababa de entrar

—¿ Len?

—Yo mismo la he matado —continuo mientras se dirigía a Rin

—Eso no es posible, no hemos encontrado rastros de ella —protesto el general Matsuri

—Si queréis pruebas aquí están —Len desenvaino su espada y se arrodillo ante su princesa ofreciéndosela como prueba. Era la misma espada que había usado para matarla, aun estaba bañada en su sangre, sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Rin brillaron llenos de felicidad.

—¡ Esa no es suficiente prueba! —exclamo Matsuri con enojo, Rin solo lo observo con frialdad e hizo un ademan para que se callara

—¡ Oh! no se preocupe general, esperaba tal respuesta de su parte, por eso también he traído esto... —sin decir nada mas, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco el cual contenía el dedo de Miku donde estaba el anillo de compromiso.

Todos los presentes miraron con horror el frasco a excepción de Rin quien estaba maravillada con él.

* * *

—¿ Se han enterado?, la princesa amarilla ha mandado a matar a Miku del reino verde...

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad, y que ha sucedido?

—Lo que tenía que suceder, ha logrado destruir casi en su totalidad el reino verde y la princesa ha muerto en sus garras

—¡ Qué horror! Nuestra princesa es una bruja

—Cállate, o alguien te podría escuchar, sabes lo que le sucede a los que hablan demás...

"el poder del miedo" pensó con desilusión al ver como las aldeanas se alejaban en silencio, no pudo evitar escuchar lo que ellas dijeron

"acaso es verdad?" se pregunto asi misma; sin darse cuenta había llegado a la tienda de su amigo Jack

—Buenos días Meiko —la saludo alegremente al verla entrar por la puerta de su negocio

—Buenos días Jack —respondió un poco decaída

—¿ Que te sucede?

—No es nada —suspiro—, Jack ¿es verdad?, me refiero al rumor que corre...

El hombre solo se quedo callado dándole la razón con su silencio

—Así que si es verdad

La ira se apodero de ella, que chica más vil era la princesa, pronto el recuerdo de lo sucedido con su esposo rondo su cabeza

"_pronto me las pagaras"_

Un leve destello apareció en sus ojos, esta era la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, esta sería su venganza...

—¿ Meiko? —la llamo Jack sin ninguna respuesta

Una sombría sonrisa apareció en su rostro

—Jack, avisa a todos... habrá una reunión en mi casa, por favor encárgate de que los soldados no se enteren

Antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo Meiko ya había salido del establecimiento.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Meiko esta llena de ira y furia hacia la princesa amarilla, a tal punto de formar una rebelión en contra de ella.**_

_**¿Acaso podrá vengar a su amado sin salir lastimada? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo, y para hacerlo**_

_**solo tienes que dejar un Review :3 o de lo contrario un ornitorrinco morirá en alguna parte del mundo D:**_

**_Evitalo_**_** dejando un review n-n**_


	9. AMOR&DOLOR

**¡I am alive!**

**Lo sé, soy un maldita por dejar esto tirado por bastante tiempo.**

**No tengo perdón y me van a odiar por lo que les voy a decir, pero es así:**

**¡No puedo! Se que les dije que haria el intento de hacer un Lemmon pero no puedo, me eh roto la cabeza tratando de hacer uno decente pero nunca es lo suficientemente bueno. Es por eso que no eh actualizado, queria incluirlo en este capitulo pero simplemente mi cabeza no funciona con ello.**

**En verdad lo siento, de verdad queria incluir algo asi, sin embargo mis intentos son mediocres y me reuso a publicar algo así de malo en esta historia que tanto me a gustado. Espero que me entiendan, y que perdonen mi incompetencia para algo tan simple.**

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, si lo hiciera los Kagamine dominarian al mundo y habria un millon de Vocaloids más de los ya existentes._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**Amor&Dolor**

**RIN POV**

"…_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta"_

Corrí todo lo que pude, solo quería estar lo más lejos. No quería verlo en ese estado, más por que era yo la causante de su tristeza.

Su rostro vino a mi cabeza torturándome una vez más.

"_¡¿Por que todo es por ella?! Aun muerta es una real molestia"_

Quería salir del palacio, quería volverme invisible, quería desaparecer...

Otra vez su rostro invadía mi mente, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y de dolor. Eso me hacía sentir la persona más horrible del mundo. Él, que nunca me vio como la bruja amarilla, él, que nunca se aparto de mi lado estaba a punto de hacerlo y de llevarse mi corazón junto con él.

* * *

_Rin miraba con satisfacción aquel frasco mientras sonreía en sus adentros. Todo marchaba a la perfección._

"_Gracias Len" _

_Todos se habían marchado, dejándola sola en aquel gran salón, incluso las mucamas Luka y Ritsu. Nadie apetecía volver a ver ese frasco, en especial cuando contenía algo tan repugnante como un dedo humano._

—_Lo hare un collar —susurró con regocijo dirigiéndose a sus aposentos, pero un leve sonido la saco de sus pensamientos._

_La curiosidad invadió a la joven princesa. Era un sonido peculiar, uno que se le hacía lejanamente familiar, pero no estaba segura de que se trataba. La joven princesa se abrió paso a través de los pasillos del palacio guiada por tal melodía melancólica, pero cuando encontró lo que la emitía no supo qué hacer o sentir._

_Se encontraba frente a una puerta, pero no una puerta cualquiera puesto que era una puerta bastante familiar. Era la habitación de Len._

_El sonido era un poco más fuerte que antes, aunque se notaba que trataba de ser reprimido por todos los medios._

—_¿ Len? —susurró la princesa al notar que la puerta estaba entrecerrada. _

_Por una delgada línea se filtraba un poco de luz, lo que significaba que su sirviente estaba adentro. Movida por la curiosidad nuevamente se aventuro a mirar adentro, pero tan pronto como lo hizo se arrepintió de ello._

_Len se encontraba sentado al pie de su cama con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro. Su espada reposaba en la alfombra de la habitación, manchando su honor con el sucio polvo._

"_¿Qué está sucediendo?" se preguntó Rin incrédula de lo que sus propios ojos le mostraban._

_Su sirviente estaba llorando mientras una carta reposaba en sus manos, esta era fuertemente apretada, como si temiera que se le arrebatara. Len no hacía más que susurrar entre sollozos el nombre de la princesa del reino verde._

—_Miku, yo te amo… —soltó con tristeza haciendo que la princesa amarilla ahogara una exclamación de sorpresa._

_Rin sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir mientras algo dentro de ella se rompía. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eso debía ser un sueño_

—_¿ Q-Qué? —susurró incrédula, pero su tono de voz fue un poco más alto de lo que ella deseaba llamando la atención de Len._

_El rubio se volvió hacia la puerta mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su camisa, pero no vio a nadie. Rin se encontraba escondida a un lado de la entrada, silenciosa escucho a su propia sangre llorar amargamente la muerte de la princesa de verde._

* * *

—¡ Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? —me reclamé por enésima vez.

Podía sentir como mi rostro ardía de rabia, pero no era rabia hacia Miku o hacia Len, sino que era rabia hacia mí misma. Me detestaba infinitamente. Yo había hecho sufrir a mi propio hermano, había destruido lo que él quería a causa de mi propio beneficio, era el ser más despreciable…

Aun enfadada observé el frasco que tenia entre las manos.

Este relucía como nuevo, mientras el dedo dentro de él quedaba cada vez más pálido.

Todo había comenzado por aquel estúpido anillo, si yo hubiera detenido a Kaito esa noche confesándole mis sentimientos nada de esto hubiera pasado. Aquel anillo era el símbolo de mi infelicidad y del dolor de mi sangre, por lo que en un arranque de enojo y frustración lo lancé lo más lejos que mis fuerzas me lo permitieron.

Aunque eso no fue suficiente para liberar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¡ Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! —grité al cielo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que la garganta se me desgarro.

Realmente no sabía a quién se lo gritaba, si a Miku, o a Kaito, o posiblemente a mí o al estúpido destino.

**LEN POV**

—¿ Donde se ha metido? —me pregunté mientras preparaba todo para su merienda.

Durante toda la tarde nadie había visto a la princesa, lo que de cierta forma no era una buena señal.

Caminé por gran parte del castillo cuando la encontré en los jardines traseros —más bien en lo más profundo de los jardines traseros—, se encontraba recostada sobre el césped con los ojos clavados en el cielo. No pareció notar cuando me acerque a ella, pero cuando me vio no hizo nada por levantarse y mucho menos me dirigió una palabra.

Le sonreí de la forma más dulce que pude, había borrado ya el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en mis mejillas. Silencioso me senté junto a ella y la miré mirar el cielo. Sus ojos parecieron brillar más de lo normal por un momento, pero tan pronto como identifiqué algo extraño en ellos Rin los cerró.

—Hola dormilona —saludé con diversión. Sus ojos estaban somnolientos

Ella me regreso el saludo, pero con pocos ánimos en su voz, cosa extraña en ella pues siempre me saludaba efusivamente.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos hasta que ella habló.

—Len… ¿Crees que soy la peor persona del reino? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, apenas y la pude escuchar.

Rin lucia algo triste y un poco abstraída. No se atrevía a sostenerme la mirada

—Creo… —ella cerró sus ojos ante mis palabras, parecía que temía a mi respuesta —, que eres la persona más dulce en todo el reino —con delicadeza acaricié sus dorados cabellos. Los ojos de Rin me inspeccionaron en busca de alguna mentira, aunque no la encontró —. ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de incorporarse

—Por nada…

Antes de que terminara de levantarse yo me adelante para ayudarla con su pomposo vestido, ella me agradeció con una sonrisa.

De camino al kiosco, donde se serviría la merienda, Rin pareció recobrar su estado habitual. Incluso su rostro era adorable cuando escuchaba la simple palabra _'merienda'_. Eso provocaba que sus ojos brillaran en felicidad y su sonrisa se ensanchara, aquella chica tan hermosa era mi querida hermana.

**RIN POV**

—Promete que nunca te iras de mi lado —pedí mientras abrazaba a Len.

Él asintió. Len siempre había sido mi luz en la oscuridad, incluso cuando yo era la terrible bruja él siempre permanecía a mi lado, aun cuando yo lo hiciera sufrir. Él siempre tenía palabras bonitas para mí, incluso en el peor de los casos.

—Siempre te protegeré —exclamó mi fiel y querido sirviente con una risa melodiosa mientras me acompañaba por los jardines.

Reí ante su pequeña reverencia. Cuando éramos pequeños siempre jugábamos a que yo era la princesa y el mi caballero, quien me salvaba de un terrible dragón.

—Y yo prometo quererte siempre, no importa lo que pase —El rostro de Len se volvió rojizo cuando terminé de decir aquello, causando que me riera más. Tal cual cuando éramos verdaderos hermanos —. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me refiero a cuando éramos pequeños

Len me miró con sus ojos azules inundados en recuerdos, tal como lo míos se encontraban

—Lo recuerdo —dijo con felicidad, pero su mirada estaba bañada en tristeza.

Estaba segura que había recordado lo que el parlamento le había hecho a nuestra familia, así que traté de desviar ese flujo de recuerdos malos.

—… Siempre juntos

—Inseparables —completó, la alegría se volvía a abrir paso —, siempre dormíamos en la misma cama y lo hacíamos todo juntos

Asentí ante sus palabras.

Era agradable el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos, incluso en invierno. De repente, el anhelo de aquellos días regreso a mí, deseaba poder sentir a Len junto a mí, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara a más no poder.

Eso ya no podía ser, antes dormíamos juntos por que éramos hermanos, pero ahora eso se vería raro en especial entre dos _desconocidos_ como nosotros. Trate de eliminar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, pero todo fue imposible. Estuve a punto de pedirle que se quedara a dormir junto a mí cuando llego la hora, pero no me atreví.

Fui demasiado cobarde para plantearle la idea.

Len se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente cuando terminó de arroparme y se marcho dejándome sola en mi gran habitación hecha de sombras.

La primera parte de la noche se me hizo eterna, tal vez demasiado. En mis sueños me perseguían los recuerdos vividos años atrás cuando nuestra familia era feliz y podía llamar a Len mi hermano libremente, pero toda felicidad fue destruida por un terrible fuego que lo quemó todo a su paso cuando intenté alcanzarlos desesperadamente. Todo lo que amaba era destruido por aquellas caricias destructivas, con sus lenguas rojas acariciando todo lo que apreciaba en esta vida.

Las pesadillas me persiguieron unas horas más antes de despertarme alterada y jadeante, todo había sido un sueño extremadamente real y extremadamente familiar…

**GENERAL POV**

La joven mujer sonreía triunfal.

El plan marchaba a la perfección, todos habían apoyado su idea. No había nadie en el reino que sintiera un autentico aprecio por la princesa, incluso los que decían estar de su lado contenían un odio inmenso a su persona ¿Y cómo evitarlo? Ella era digna de todo ese desprecio.

_Pronto todo estará bien Yamato_ —pensó con satisfacción

—¿ Crees que así solucionaras todo? —preguntó una voz junto a ella.

Meiko se volvió para encarar a la persona, más la tranquilidad la invadió al darse cuenta de quién era. Era imposible confundir su larga cabellera castaña atada en una coleta baja y sus profundos ojos azules que se asemejaban a dos témpanos de hielo.

—Sí, el mal en este pueblo es ella —respondió completamente convencida de sus palabras

Él chico la miró pensativo, después soltó un suspiro

—Ella no es la única a la que hay que temer —dijo el chico con voz cansada—, sino a nosotros mismos.

—…

Meiko no contestó, se limitó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que desistiera de su empresa? ¡Ni loca lo haría! Por fin podía castigar los pecados de esa bruja, ella más que nadie merecía pudrirse en el infierno.

—Meiko, ¿Qué harás cuando la tengas frente a ti? —inquirió Ren cruzándose de brazos

La castaña se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, ¿Qué haría al tenerla frente a ella? La llevaría a la justicia, claro está, más cuando trató de decir eso no pudo.

—Yo… —titubeó. Su deseo era hacerla pagar, no solo por la muerte de su amado esposo, sino también por todas la demás atrocidades cometidas

Los recuerdos la invadieron, todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, la angustia, todo eso dominaba su corazón.

—¿ Acaso la mataras?

Una llama se encendió en su pecho, la mención de esas palabras eran tentadoras, realmente lo eran…

¿Ella sería capaz de llevarla a la justicia? ¿O simplemente se vengaría haciendo correr su sangre?

—Yo… Ren yo… —Apenas podía articular algunas palabras, no entendía porque no podía contestar aquella pregunta tan simple.

Ella quería decir que la mataría, no le importaba que solo tuviera unos pocos años de vida, no le importaba que tal vez su comportamiento fuera porque estaba sola en el mundo. Solo le importaba su venganza.

La princesa le había hecho un daño muy grande a su corazón. Sus amigos, su familia, había perdido a la mitad de su mundo por una joven de quince años

No podía creer que dudará de su respuesta.

—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien no ganaras nada lastimándola —finalizó Ren al confirmar que las dudas aun reinaban en el corazón de Meiko

—Eso es mentira —contestó la mujer con la mirada baja—, haré que page por todo lo que le hizo a este pueblo y a MI —continuó con más seguridad en su voz —, yo… ¡La matare!

Ren suspiro sonoramente.

Su compañera estaba más que decidida a acabar con la existencia de la joven princesa y era más que claro que no dejaría que nada, ni nadie se lo impidiera. Ahora sentía un poco de lastima hacia la joven doncella, solo un poco.

—Malvada rosa, pronto te marchitaras —dijo Ren, mientras observaba la luna llena adornando el oscuro cielo nocturno.

* * *

Echo un vistazo por última vez al largo corredor antes de tocar la puerta.

Nadie la había visto escabullirse de su alcoba, y mucho menos la había notado ir al piso de la servidumbre. Ahora frente a la gran puerta de madera, los nervios la atacaban, más no se hecho para atrás, después de todo su miedo era mayor que su vergüenza. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, más nadie contestó del otro lado, bueno era de esperarse cuando se toca como si dicha puerta estuviera hecha de un cristal muy frágil.

Sin más remedio entró a la habitación tan sigilosa como un ratón, con pasos tan leves y callados que ella misma pensó que eran dignos de un fantasma. Con cuidado cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió hacia la cama, con cuidado de no golpear ningún mueble o hacer algún ruido que pudiera perturbar la paz de la persona que descansaba en la cama.

Una vez que se encontró a menos de cinco centímetros del lecho, se inclinó hacía el rostro de la persona que dormía en el. Su semblante era sereno, tranquilo y aun dormido amable, su flequillo lucia más despeinado que de costumbre, cosa que lo hacía más atractivo.

Rin contuvo un suspiro ante tal vista.

La sangre no tardó en amontonarse en sus mejillas, acto que no pudo explicarse ella misma. Solo con él podía mostrar esa faceta tan vulnerable, solo él era capaz de ver a la verdadera Rin.

Inconscientemente fijo su vista en los labios del chico, quien dormía sin darse cuenta que lo observaban, e inevitablemente un impulso desconocido la invitó a unir sus labios con los suyos. Aun con el velo de las penumbras podía distinguir perfectamente sus facciones, muy similares a las de ella.

_Luce muy lindo aun dormido_, pensó con cierto regocijo.

Sin darse cuenta había acercado más su rostro al del chico dormido, tanto que incluso podía sentir su respiración en sus mejillas. Eso solo ayudó a que más sangre fuera a sus pómulos; estaba siendo mal educada al no avisarle sobre su presencia ahí, pero no quería renunciar a ese pequeño privilegio.

Si por ella fuera se quedaría ahí toda la noche observándolo dormir, solo eso hacía que su corazón asustado se tranquilizara, incluso los miedos eran borrados con su simple presencia.

Pero su gusto fue efímero, pues los ojos antes cerrados la miraban curiosos.

Rin retrocedió espantada por tan imprevista acción, ocasionando que callera de sentón sobre la alfombra.

¡Él la había sorprendido mirándolo dormido!

Su rostro enrojeció violentamente, no podría zafarse de aquella situación tan embarazosa.

**LEN POV**

Entre el mundo distante del sueño y la realidad me pareció escuchar un sonido familiar, uno inconfundible y muy preciado para mí.

Aquel suspiro solo podía ser emitido por _ella_, inminentemente su recuerdo vino a mí. Su sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo inundo mi visión. Frente a mi mundo de sueños se abrió un recuerdo lejano, uno que había sido enterrado en lo más profundo de mi memoria.

Ella estaba ahí, con su vestido azul marino de encaje que combinaba con sus ojos azules. Como siempre ella sonreía, o al menos como en ese entonces, cuando aun éramos los hijos de la reina. En su pequeña mano llevaba puesto un anillo con un zafiro, un presente de nuestro quinto cumpleaños.

—_¿ Verdad que es muy bonito Len? _—preguntó observando la piedra con fascinación.

—_Por supuesto que lo es, es un regalo de mamá_ —dije, ella asintió.

Ambos jugábamos en los jardines, entre los rosales y los abetos, ignorando lo que pronto se cerniría sobre nuestra familia. Fue entonces que ella lo dijo

—_Mamá me ah dicho que cuando cumpla los quince años seré prometida a un príncipe, como las princesas de los cuentos._

Rin lucía ilusionada, a ella le gustaban los cuentos de tierras lejanas y príncipes que rescataban princesas, los cuentos que siempre terminaban con un 'Y vivieron felices para siempre'

Aun por extraño que pareciera, me sentí incomodo ante esa idea, si eso llegará a pasar no entregaría mi puesto como el caballero de Rin, o al menos no a alguien indigno para ella.

—_Entonces yo pediré tu mano, porque si tú eres una princesa yo soy un príncipe_ —dije con autosuficiencia y con el pecho hinchado de orgullo

Rin me miró curiosa, y en cuestión de segundos sonrió tan radiante como el sol.

—_Sí, entonces mamá tendrá que aceptarte_—comentó acercándose a mí, con sus ojos azules relucientes y risueños—, _Len y yo viviendo felices para siempre, eso me haría muy feliz _

Ambos sonreímos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, ansiando que el tiempo transcurriera deprisa para poder ser la princesa y el príncipe del otro. Con una promesa sellada con mi honor de caballero y un beso de la princesa a la que juré proteger, costase lo que costase.

Aun cuando el camino estuviera lleno de espinas, yo había prometido rescatarla de cualquier cosa que le causará dolor, aun cuando yo pereciera en el intento.

El sueño era tan real que incluso sentí el calor cercano de aquella persona, su fragancia a rosas inundó mi respiración, embriagándome con ella.

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, encontrándome con un rostro junto al mío. Al principio no pude distinguir de quien se trataba, o al menos no mientras mi vista se tardaba en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero antes de que pudiera identificar de quien se trataba, la persona retrocedió de golpe y cayó al piso emitiendo un leve quejido.

—¿ Rin? —pregunté aun somnoliento ¿Acaso aun no había despertado? Tal vez se trataba de otro sueño.

—¿ Sí? —inquirió desde el suelo, su voz sonaba extraña

Ante su respuesta me incorporé del lecho ¡Eso no era un sueño! Ella aun permanecía sentada en el suelo, incapaz de sostener mi mirada. No podía creerlo ¿de verdad ella estaba en mi habitación?

—Esto… yo vine por… —intentó justificarse, mirando para otro lado.

Su rostro mostraba rastros de miedo, incapaz de poder disimularlo apropiadamente. El solo pensamiento de que acudió a mí para aplacar las pesadillas, o cualquier cosa que le hubiere causado ese sentimiento me lleno de ternura, definitivamente ella no había cambiado.

—¿ Qué haces aun el suelo? Una princesa no debería dormir ahí —dije tendiéndole mi mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Rin alzó la mirada, que hasta ese momento continuaba baja, y sonrió ante mis palabras. Con dulzura aceptó mi mano, y una vez que estuvimos a la misma altura me abrazó.

—Gracias —susurró en el hueco de mi cuello, causándome cosquillas y una que otra sensación extraña.

El recuerdo de nuestra promesa vino a mi mente, tan vivido como en el sueño. Incluso ahora, después de que han pasado diez años desde aquello, me es imposible concebir la idea de que mi princesa sea prometida a cualquier chico que no sea yo. Semejante pensamiento era tabú, se supone que yo, quien alguna vez fui Len Kagamine, no puedo desear tal cosa, más sin embargo, en este momento no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de sacar eso de mi cabeza. Por supuesto que la sangre fue a parar a mi rostro, después de todo me avergüenza tener ese sentimiento de posesividad a mi hermana, a Rin, quien se supone es a la única persona que no puedo desear tener.

Después de que Rin explicará el motivo de su visita nocturna, lo que era obviamente una pesadilla, ambos nos acurrucamos en la cama. Eh de decir que el espacio era reducido para que durmieran dos personas, más no me incomodo para nada, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a dormir con Rin, todo gracias a nuestros infantiles temores de hace años.

Aun faltaba mucho para el amanecer, por lo que mis parpados amenazaban con cerrarse nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez no deseaba que eso sucediera, puesto frente a mí se encontraba la persona más preciada para mí. Rin sujetaba mi mano por debajo de las sabanas, ella había dicho:

—_Si la sujeto, estoy segura que las pesadillas no regresaran _

Sus parpados permanecían cerrados, con sus largas pestañas proyectando sombras sobre sus pómulos, su cabello rubio, igual al mío, enmarcaba su rostro dando un aire celestial. Sonreí ante la idea de que era el único que podía disfrutar de aquello, y seguidamente estreché su mano entre la mía.

Rin sonrió entre sueños y se volteo hacía mi, sin soltar mi mano.

—Len… —suspiró, causando que mi corazón saltará dentro de mi pecho.

La imité, quedando uno frente al otro, con mi rostro hacía el suyo.

Los dedos de mi mano libre comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas, trazando delicadamente los ángulos de su rostro, dibujando la forma de su mentón y su cuello, para volver a subir a sus labios.

Con cuidado acaricié sus labios rosados, delineando su contorno como si de un lienzo se tratase. Un impulso desconocido creció en mi pecho, e inminentemente mi rostro se acercó al suyo, tan apacible aun dormido, y con toda la delicadeza que tenía posé mis labios en los de ella. Al principio fue un rocé, pero después de unos segundos, imprimí más fuerza en el beso, aunque no tanto como para despertarla. Así permanecí, deleitándome con aquel beso silencioso, hasta que regresé a mi sitio original.

Ella aun permanecía dormida, incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, la sonrisa de hacía unos minutos aun estaba en sus labios.

Cerré los ojos, conteniendo los múltiples sentimientos que afloraban en mi pecho. Odio así a mí mismo, tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, pero ninguno de ellos era tan grande como el amor y cariño que le tenía a la chica junto a mí.

Porque Rin, es mi persona más importante, por sobre todo y por sobre todos los demás.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bien, de desahogue en la parte superior. **

**Aun estoy triste y apachurrada por aquello. Mis momentos emos regresan...**

**& con esto damos el seguimiento a la historia, siento mucho el hacerlos esperar. Como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic es muy distinto a la historia original de mothy o Akuno-P, puesto en el original Miku no es una princesa, Rin no sabe que Len es su hermano, Meiko quiere venganza por la muerte de su Padre, Len es el hermano de Meiko y él no da muerte a Miku. Y así podria seguir todo el día, pero lo dejo hasta ahí.**

**Hablando de Mothy demos un aplauso a su genealidad, puesto como se sabe servant of evil es una de las tantas ramas de la verdadera historia, las cronicas de Evillious, que por cierto recomiendo.**

**Esta vez la actualización no tardará tanto, aunque un poquito sí, ya que mañana inicio con examenes y estoy muriendo en tarea.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen su comentario y sus opiniones con un Review. Esta vez no contestaré puesto se supone que estoy haciendo tarea xD**

**Nos vemos**

**¿Un review?**


End file.
